02 Something Big Continued
by Browneyeez
Summary: PART 2 of Something Big Series: FINAL CHAPTER
1. News and New Assignments

HARRIET'S NEWS This picks up a month after The Start of Something Big ended. 

**Disclaimer:  I don't own these characters. I wish I did.  **

=====================================================================

JAG HEADQUARTERS

One month has past since the team returned from Hawaii.  They have returned to the normal flow of things.  Handling cases and mountains of paper work but they still had time for some fun.  

Bud had been sent to the U.S.S. Nimitz.  He was handling a situation where a Master Chief and a Petty Officer First Class were being charged with fighting.  The JAG on board was inexperienced and the case was taking some very strange turns.  The Captain requested assistance and had called a Captain's Mast.

Harriet was a bundle of nerves.  She was filing papers but her mind was elsewhere.  Bud would be gone about a week and she was impatiently awaiting his return.

"Lieutenant Sims, I need the Rogers file."  Lt. Singer stated.  Harriet lost in her own thoughts did not hear her.  "Lieutenant!" Singer yelled, "I haven't got all day." 

"Excuse me, what did you need?"  Harriet replied.

"The Rogers file.  Do you think I could see it before the trial is over?"  Singer asked sarcastically.

Harriet just looked at Singer and handed her the file.  She was about to say something back when Mac who had been witnessing the exchange called out, "Lieutenant Sims would you please come to my office?"

In Singer's mind she thought that Harriet was about to be reprimanded for being so scatterbrained, she didn't realize that Mac had just rescued her from Harriet.

"Harriet is everything okay?"  Mac asked her in a caring tone.

"Yes, ma'am, I mean no ma'am.  Well yes."  Harriet replied.

Mac just looked at her, very confused.  "Well which is it?  Yes or No?"  Mac asked.

"Everything is fine Mac, better than fine."  Harriet said.  "I need to talk to Bud."

"Harriet, you're not making any sense."  Mac said.  "Talk to me."

Harriet sat down and smiled.  "Bud and I talked about expanding our family while we were in Hawaii."  

"Harriet's that's great."  Mac exclaimed.

"Oh, I know it is.  I just wish Bud was here right now."  Harriet said.

"He'll be back next week."  Mac said trying to comfort her friend.

"I know I just wish he was here right now."  Harriet responded.

Mac looked at her friend and suddenly got a huge smile on her face.  "Harriet are you?"  

Before she could finish Harriet jumped up with a big smile on her face. "YES!"  She yelled, "YES, I am pregnant.  Oh it feels so good to tell someone, I wanted to tell Bud first but he's not here.  I have been busting at the seams.  I don't want to tell him over the phone or in an e-mail."  

"This is so incredible."  Mac said hugging her friend.  "I know, and I know exactly when it happened."  Harriet giggled.

Just then there was a knock on the door.  "Enter," Mac called out.

"Hey, Mac, I am going to go grab a sandwich can I bring you something?  You too Harriet."  It was Harm.

"Yeah that would be great. Want anything Harriet?"  Mac replied.

"No, I'm fine, I brought something today."  She was still smiling.

"What's going on here?"  Harm asked seeing the smiles on both their faces.

"Nothing."  Mac said.  "We're just talking."  Harriet chimed in.

"Well something is going on here."  Harm teased.

"Hey, go get me my sandwich."  Mac said to Harm motioning towards the door and Harm walked out shaking his head.  _No matter how old he was he would never understand women_.

"So how are things going with you guys?"  Harriet asked.

"It's going, but you remember my rule Harriet." Mac said.

"I know, how about dinner tonight so we can talk?"  Harriet replied.

"Sounds good, I haven't really seen Little AJ since we got back." Mac stated.

"Tonight around 7ish?" Harriet said.  "I'll be there."  Mac answered. 

ADMIRAL'S OFFICE 

"At ease."  The Admiral said.  "I take it you are both rested from your trip last month?"  He asked half joking.

"Yes sir."  Harm answered for the both of them without realizing he was.

"Good to hear, because you're leaving again."  The Admiral said.

"Both of us sir?"  Mac asked.

"Yes the both of you.  And I can't believe where I am sending you."  

"Where are we going?"  Harm asked.

"Puerto Rico," said the Admiral.  "You will going to the Naval Station at Roosevelt Roads.  Recently there was another incident at The Atlantic Fleet Weapons Training Facility on Vieques."

"Civilian protests again sir?"  Mac asked.

"Not this time," the Admiral answered, "this time it's a Lieutenant Juan Mediavilla.  He refused a direct order during training.  Commander you will be defending, Colonel you will be prosecuting."  

"Wow Puerto Rico.  Sir, this is a simple case, why are you sending us?"  Harm asked.

"Commander why is that every time you have the opportunity to go some place warm and sunny you question it?  I am sending you because it is _not_a simple case and there is far more at stake here than just a case of refusing orders.  The situation in Vieques has been controversial for some time now."  The Admiral stated.  "Oh and you won't be staying at the Naval Station, they are still making repairs from the hurricane in 2000.  Rooms have been reserved at the El San Juan Hotel in Carolina.  "Now I suggest you both get ready to leave.  Dismissed."  The replied in unison "Aye Sir."

"Harm, what is your problem?"  Mac asked as they went into Harm's office.

"Nothing Mac, we just got back and now we are going away again.  It would be nice if we could spend some time together 'here'."  Harm replied.

"Harm it doesn't matter where we are as long as we have time together."  Mac said.

"It's just hard to start as a couple when we are being sent away on cases."  Harm whined.  "Whining is not your style, mind telling me what's on your mind sailor?"  Mac asked.  

"Mac, it's just that here we are trying to see if we can build a life together and look at where we are going.  Last month Hawaii, now to Puerto Rico, where can I possibly take you that would be special?"  Harm sounded so hopeless.

Going through Mac's mind was, he wants to build a life together.  What she said, "Harm any place you take me will be special; because I am with you."  Mac returned to her office.

Commander Sturgis Turner was sitting at his desk. Reflecting on the past few weeks.  His relationship with Bobbie Latham was going in the right direction.  She was back in Michigan this week and he missed her.  He was actually surprised at this revelation.  He asked himself if he was falling in love.  It had only been about 6 months that they had been together.  Maybe it was time to move ahead, the casually broached the subject in Hawaii.  Harm knocked on his door, which brought him back to reality.

"Hey buddy, can you do me a favor?"  Harm asked.

"Anything."  Sturgis replied

"I am going out of town, would you please take the vette for inspection?"  Harm practically begged.

"No problem.  Where are you going?"  

"Mac and I have to go to Puerto Rico, there was an incident in Vieques."   Harm said.

"Puerto Rico huh?"  Sturgis smiled. "Must be nice."

"I guess."  Harm shrugged.  Sturgis gave his friend a puzzled look.

Mac was in the bullpen talking to Harriet and Gunny.  "I hear Puerto Rico is beautiful," 

Harriet said, "but aren't you going right at hurricane season?"

"I don't know Harriet, but it would be just our luck."  Mac said.

"Where are you going?"  Singer interrupted.  "Vieques, Puerto Rico," replied Mac.

"Oh, it is hurricane season there, well have a nice trip."  Singer said sarcastically.

"I should have gotten her in the mouth."  Harriet said.  Gunny and Mac just chuckled.

"So, Gunny any useful phrases you can teach me?"  Mac asked.  "Sure, 'Tengo Hambre,' it means 'I'm hungry'."  Gunny jokes.  "Very funny, Gunnery Sergeant."  Mac said in a mock official tone.

"Hey Mac," Harm called as he walked toward the group, "our flight leaves at 7am from Dulles.  How about I pick you up?"

"Wow 7am?"  Harriet said.  "It's not so bad," Mac said.  "At least it's a shorter flight and no time change."****

The rest of the day was spent reviewing cases.  At 5pm Harm and Sturgis walked to Mac's office.  "We're gonna go grab a bite, I call you tonight."  Harm said to Mac.  "Sounds good, Harm. Remember, I am going to Harriet's for dinner."  She said.

THE ROBERTS' HOME 

"Mac, Puerto Rico sounds so wonderful."  Harriet said.

Harriet, it's business."  Mac replied.

"Oh I know, but still," she said.  Just then Little AJ came running into the room.

"Momma, where's Uncle Harm, I wanna play."  Little AJ said.  "Uncle Harm is not coming tonight.  You can play next time."  Harriet told her son.

"Hey AJ, come here," Mac said as she opened her arms for a hug.  The little boy threw himself into Mac's arms.

"Sooooo?"  Harriet asked with a big smile.

"What?"  Mac asked back, with a sheepish grin.

"Mac, come on.  How many rooms are you going to get in Puerto Rico?"  Harriet asked.

"HARRIET! I can't believe you."  Mac laughed. "Two."

So, Hawaii was business."  Harriet pointed out.

"I know and nothing happened."  Mac said.

"Well, why not?"  Harriet demanded.

"HARRIET!!!"  Mac laughed, sometimes sweet Harriet was so, well Harriet.

MCMURPHY'S TAVERN 

"So Puerto Rico?"  Sturgis said.

"Yeah, can you believe it?"  Harm replied.  "Another beautiful island."

"Harm, you sound down about this."  Sturgis commented.  "A beautiful woman, a beautiful island, what more could you want?"

"A chance to take her someplace without the Navy being involved."  Harm said angrily.

Sturgis just looked at his friend, what could he say?

MAC'S APARTMENT 

"Hello?"  Mac said as she answered the phone.

"Hey there Marine how was dinner?"  Harm asked.

"Wonderful, your godson was looking for you."  Mac replied.

"Well I am his favorite godparent."  Harm said with a laugh.

"Watch it sailor."  Mac teased back.

"I just called to say good night, I'll pick you up in the morning." Harm said.

They hung up the phone.****


	2. Leaving for Puerto Rico

**LEAVING FOR PUERTO RICO**

This fanfic will contain parts about an attempted plane hijacking if you feel like you do not want to read it please skip this part.

Disclaimer:  I don't own them

=============================================================================================================

MAC'S APARTMENT 

"Come on in Harm." Mac called out.  "I made some coffee, help yourself."

Harm walked past the kitchen and right to Mac room.  "Good-morning, what are you doing?"  Harm asked.

"I'm moving all my plants together, Mrs. Palmeri from next door said she would water them for me, I'm making it easier."  Mac answered.

"Oh. Well can you take a break and give me a good morning kiss?"  Harm asked.

"Of course I can." Mac laughed as she teasingly gave Harm a kiss on the cheek.  Harm quickly put his arms around her and gave her a proper kiss.  

"Are we ready to go now?"  Mac asked.

"Let's go."  Harm said.

DULLES INTERNATIONAL AIRPORT 

Mac and Harm were at airport security.  The process had changed since September 11th, and it took extra time.

They boarded the plane and made themselves comfortable.  "I guess no first class for us this time." Harm joked.

No sooner did he say that, than a young flight attendant, Amy, walked up to them and said. "Commander Rabb, Colonel MacKenzie?" 

"Yes," they replied.

"I have seats available in first class, if you would follow me, I would be happy to upgrade you."  She said.

"Thank you, that would be wonderful."  Mac responded.

"My brother is in the service, and I would hope that in light of what you are all doing for this country, someone would upgrade him." She said.

"That's very nice of you." Harm said. "What branch of the service is he in?" 

"He's in the Army.  He's in Afghanistan right now."  She suddenly got a sad look in her eyes.

"He's going to be fine." Mac said. "You must be very proud of him, we all are."

The flight attendant smiled, showed them to their new seats and then went about getting ready for departure.

ONE HOUR INTO THE FLIGHT 

"Well this is all rather comfortable," Harm said as he reclined his seat.

Mac was busy thumbing through a magazine she wasn't really reading.  She had a funny feeling but wrote it off to flying.

The flight attendant brought coffee over to them and cleared away their breakfast trays.  "Can I bring you anything else?" She asked.

"No thank you."  Mac replied; Harm was beginning to doze off and Mac decided that was a good idea and took a nap too.  Twenty minutes later Mac got up to go to the lavatory.  She surveyed the cabin as she walked to the facility near the cockpit.  

Something definitely was strange.  She quickly used the lavatory and returned to her seat.  "Harm," she whispered, "wake up."  

"What is it, Mac?"  It was bad enough he had to wake up before the birds to get this flight, but now Mac, no matter how much he loved her, was waking him up.

"Harm, something's not right here."  Mac said.  "It's too quiet."

"So, everyone's probably sleeping, like I was." Harm answered.  

"Harm come on, the movie's not even playing."  Mac said.

Harm sat up and looked around the cabin, "This is too quiet."

Harm got up and walked back to the galley.  The flight attendant was sitting very calmly; she turned to Harm and said, "Was there something I can get you Admiral?"  Amy asked.  "Yes, a glass of water please."  Harm replied.  "I'll bring it to you sir." Amy said.

Harm returned to his seat and said, "That was odd, Amy just called me Admiral."  

A few moments later, Amy brought Harm a glass of water and placed a napkin on his tray.  She was glaring at him, hoping he would notice her look.  

Harm looked at the napkin and nudged Mac.  Written on the napkin was, "Two back, one cockpit."  They just looked at each other.  This was not happening.  The airports and airlines have been so careful since September 11th.  

"Harm, if there are hijackers on this flight why are they being so quiet?" Mac wondered.  "I don't know.  I'm going back to the main cabin."  Harm said.

Harm got up and walked through the galley area to the main cabin.  The passengers were all seated watching the movie.  Harm noticed to men in the back of the plane.  He turned to a flight attendant and said, "I had to stretch my legs."

Harm walked back to his seat and sat down.  "I saw two men standing in the back.  I'm not sure if the other passengers are aware of what's going on, we need to talk to Amy."

Mac pressed the call button and Amy walked to them.  "May I help you?" She asked.

"Amy what's happening?"  Mac asked.  

"I'm not sure.  These three men just got up and one went to the cockpit and the others stayed in the back."  Amy was speaking in a hushed and hurried tone.

"Do you know where they are from?"  Mac asked.

"Cuba." Amy answered.

"Did they say what they wanted?"  Harm asked.

"To go to Cuba," she replied.

 Harm and Mac just looked at each other.  Cubans?  This was not a normal hijacking.

"Did you see any weapons?" Mac asked.  "No" she answered.

"Has the FAA been notified?"  Harm asked.  "Yes and the flight plan was changed." Amy answered. "I've been here too long I have to get back." 

Amy walked away.  Harm and Mac tried to make sense of the situation.  "Harm, what could they possibly want?"  Mac asked. "Why hijack a plane to Cuba?"  

"We need to get the two men in the back of the plane up here."  Harm commented.  "We need a disturbance."  Mac said.

Harm thought for a moment and then walked back to the galley.   All of a sudden Harm started yelling at Amy.  "This is the worst flight I have ever been on.  There is no service and we asked for a simple cup of coffee an hour ago."  Amy had no idea what was going on.  She just stared at Harm.  

Within seconds the two men came running to the galley. 

"What is going on here?"  One of the men demanded.  

"I was wondering the same thing," Harm replied.

"We need to go to Cuba."  The man said.

Harm looked at these men, they were barely men.  Maybe mid twenties.  

While Harm was standing in the galley with the hijackers, Mac carefully went around to the other side of the cabin.  She crawled up behind them and carefully reached for one of the men. Mac was able to surprise him and twist his arm behind him, "Take a seat."  Mac said.

The second man was taken off guard, once his attention was off Harm; Harm knocked the man off balance and ordered him to take a seat as well. 

"Amy, get us something to tie them up with."  Mac said.

Amy brought back the security bands for the carts.  They were not exactly handcuffs but they should do the trick.  Mac helped Amy secure the two men, while Harm stood guard.

Once they were secure, Harm spoke, "I want you to call your partner out of the cockpit and into the cabin.  Nothing out of the ordinary."

Harm then walked over to the cockpit door and stood behind it.  Mac sent Amy back to the galley and then took her seat. 

Moments later the man called out, "Jose viene aqui."  The door to the cockpit open, Harm slowly pushed the door closed.  "Jose" he said.  Jose turned around and Harm belted him.  He went right down.

Mac jumped up and ran into the cockpit.  "I'm Colonel Sarah MacKenzie, US Marine Corp. is everything secure in here?"

"Fine, Colonel.  We are lucky you were on board."  The captain said.  

"Lucky to have me and my partner."  Mac replied.

Harm tied up the third man and went to the cockpit.  "Commander Harmon Rabb, US Navy."  He said.  "How far off course are we?"  

"Not to bad, sir.  We will be about an hour behind."  The captain replied.

"We need to contact the FBI to meet us at the gate." Harm said.

The co-pilot made the necessary radio transmissions.  Mac returned to the prisoners and Harm stayed in the cockpit.

LUIS MUNOZ MARIN AIRPORT - SAN JUAN 

The remainder of the flight was thankfully uneventful.  The FBI met the plane and the three men were taken away.  Harm and Mac spoke with the Agent in charge as well as the airline representative.  

They were thanked for their service.  Mac and Harm took it in stride.  They were basically doing their jobs.  

They retrieved their bags, rented a car, and drove to the hotel.

Just once, could they just have an uneventful outing?

EL SAN JUAN HOTEL  

"Buenos Tardes, Welcome to the El San Juan Hotel."  The clerk said.

"Reservations for Rabb and MacKenzie."  Harm said.

"Yes sir, one moment please," replied the clerk, as he looked though the reservations bucket.

The ESJ was not unfamiliar to military guests.   The Air Force frequented this hotel, as did the Navy and other branches of the military.  The 10 story 385-room hotel was located on the beach.  The view was amazing, miles of blue ocean as far as the eye could see and white sand that was almost like sugar.  

The desk clerk continued, "Commander Rabb? Colonel MacKenzie?  You room and tax and phone charges have been direct billed, we do request a credit card for other incidentals."  Harm nodded and pulled out his wallet, "here use this for both rooms" 

"Oh and here is a phone message for you sir," the desk clerk said.

Harm looked at the message, "CALL IMMEDIATELY."  

"It's from the Admiral."  Harm said to Mac.

"The elevators are to your right, you room numbers are here, will you require assistance with your luggage?"  The clerk stated.

"No thank you," Mac said as she took the keys.

They got into the elevator and Mac handed Harm his key.  "No suite this time," Mac said.  "And two rooms." Harm joked.  Mac just shot him a look.

They got out of the elevator on the 9th floor and walked to their rooms.  "Drop you stuff and come to my room so we can go over this file before we head out to Roosevelt Roads."  Harm said.  "I'm going to call the Admiral and fill him in."

Fifteen minutes later Mac was knocking on Harm's door.  Harm opened the door and motioned for Mac to come in.  He was on the phone with the Admiral.  "Yes sir, I know. Yes sir, we do find trouble."  Harm replied rolling his eyes.  "Sir, do they have any idea what these men were doing and why? Yes sir we are going to go out there in about 30 minutes, it's about a 40-minute drive from here.  Yes sir, there won't be any further trouble."

Harm turned to Mac, "What was that?" Mac asked.

"He had already heard what had happed.  He was upset that we did not contact him sooner.  The press had already released that a hi-jacking had occurred.  Apparently, the three men wanted to go to Cuba because of family issues.  Their parents have not been able to get out.  The idea was that the plane would land at a specific location that the parents were waiting at, they would board and then the plane would take off.  They didn't even have real weapons."  Mac just looked at Harm in amazement as he recounted the story the Admiral had told him.

"Let's go over this case.  Lieutenant Juan Mediavilla refused to drop his test bombs flight training.  Mac said.  "He was in training and did not follow a direct order.  Simple."

Harm looked at Mac, "Counselor, any chance we could find out why?  Maybe there were extenuating circumstances?  Maybe he saw something from his cockpit that they could not see on the ground?"  

"Harm are you going to give me your entire defense now?" Mac asked.

"No, I just think that before you have him court-maritaled we find out what exactly happened."  Harm stated.

"We know what happened Harm, he refused to follow orders."  Mac said.  Harm could tell they were not going to see eye to eye on this.  He was a little worried this was the first time they would be on opposing sides since they had their date a little over a month ago.

They picked up their papers and left.  The drive to Roosevelt Roads was beautiful.  As they drove across Calle 3, they were on the east coast of the island driving along the ocean.   They passed the town of Fajardo.  "This is where people leave to get to Vieques," Mac said looking over some papers.

A bit later, they pulled into the base and parked.


	3. Roosevelt Roads

**NAVAL STATION AT ROOSEVELT ROADS**

Disclaimer:  Don't own them

Would love reviews

=============================================================================================================

**ROOSEVELT ROADS**

Mac and Harm walked into the office of the XO Commander Buck Kennedy.  He was a career man having joined the Naval Aviation Officers Candidate School after college.  Once introductions were completed and a conversation on Naval Aviation they got down to the issues.

"Commander, I am confused with Lt. Mediavilla's disobeying an order.  He has an exemplary service record."  Harm began. "I would like to speak with him."

"We were all very shocked by this.  It was very uncharacteristic for him.  Sometimes I wonder if it was wise stationing him here."  Commander Kennedy replied.

"Why is that Commander?"  Mac asked. 

"He grew up here."  The Commander answered.

"Where is the Lieutenant now?"  Harm asked.

"He's been grounded and given leave pending your arrival.  He is with his family in a town called Dorado.  About 45 minutes north of San Juan."  Kennedy replied.

"I think we need to take a ride out there and speak with him."  Harm said.

"Commander, if you would, may we have his address and would you contact him and advise him that we will be there tomorrow morning."  Mac said.

"No problem Colonel.   Oh Commander feel like going up for a ride?"  Kennedy asked.

"Tempting, but I need to keep both feet on the ground right now."  Harm answered.

With that they took their leave.

** **

**THE DRIVE  BACK TO SAN JUAN**

"Harm, I am curious as to why the Commander brought up the fact that Mediavilla was from Puerto Rico."  Mac said.  "Did it strike you as though he was making excuses for him?"

"I don't know, what I do know is that I want to speak to Mediavilla."  Harm said.  "It was the Commanding Officer that brought him up on charges.  Yet we didn't meet with him."  

"Tomorrow when we speak with Mediavilla it will hopefully make more sense."  Mac said.

****

**FAJARDO PUERTO RICO**

"Hey Harm, I could go for some dinner.  Wanna take a detour?"  Mac asked.

"Sounds good," Harm said as he followed the signs.

Fajardo is one of the most beautiful spots on the island.  A major boating center it is home to fishing, touring and transports to Vieques.  

They drove around for a little bit and came upon a beautiful structure that was a combination of Moorish and Spanish architecture.  It was the El Conquistador Resort.  The hotel was located on a 300-foot bluff overlooking the Caribbean and Atlantic Oceans as well as the El Yunque Rain Forrest.  They chose Cassava a restaurant in the hotel, specializing in local cuisine.  As they looked over the menu they weren't exactly sure what to order.

"Good evening, my name is Ramon, I will be your server this evening.  Do you have any questions?"  Ramon said.

Mac laughed, "Well Ramon what do you have for a vegetarian and a meat lover?"

"There are so many things to choose from."  Ramon replied. "For an appetizer I suggest fried cheese.  It is light and very tasty.   For the meat lover, might I suggest Bistec Relleno en Leche de Coco, beef cooked with coconut milk. It is delicious and the coconut milk adds sweetness.   For the vegetarian, Asopao de longosta, a Puerto Rican style gumbo with lobster.  Very hearty and delicious." 

"That works for me, how about you?"  Harm said.  "Sounds good," replied Mac.

"Is this your first trip to our island?"  Ramon asked.

"Yes, we are here on business." Harm answered.

"Well, would you like to begin your meal with our Pina Coladas?"  Ramon asked.

"Yes, but no rum please."  Mac said.  "I will bring your drinks right away." Ramon departed.

"Mac this is really nice," Harm began. "It's good to be able to go out and not wonder who is going to walk into the restaurant."

"I know dating in a fishbowl is not easy."  Mac laughed, "I can't make a move without Harriet or Bobbie wanting all the details.  I may just start making things up."

Ramon returned with their drinks and fried cheese.  Mac took a bite, "Oh my God, this is incredible.  It's not breaded or anything, I was expecting a Puerto Rican mozzarella stick, and this is nothing like that." 

Harm took a bite, looked at Mac and thought; this is one woman who really enjoys her food.

Their entrees were brought to the table with some side dishes.  They looked at the dishes and before they could ask Ramon was there with an explanation.

"These are Tostones, fried green plantains, these are Plantanos Dulce Fritos, fried sweet plantains and this is Frijoles y Arroz, rice and beans.  Buen Provecho, enjoy your meal."

They ate an incredible meal and had such a wonderful time.  It was the first time since their return from Hawaii that Mac and Harm had a peaceful evening.  Things had been so busy since they returned there had really been no time for them.  

Ramon returned to the table, "Would you care for some Café con Leche?" He asked.  "I know this one," Harm said, "Coffee with milk."  

"Yes, I'd love some coffee, but no milk for me." Mac said.  

"Senora, we all put milk in our coffee here, it is a very rich blend." Ramon reasoned.

"Don't bother Ramon, she's a marine, she drinks mug."  Harm joked.

Ramon brought the coffee to the table with a small dessert plate.  "What is this?" Harm asked.

"It's Boudin de Pases con Coco, coconut bread pudding, topped with Polvo de Amor. Love powder."  Ramon said.

Mac and Harm looked at each other, "Love Powder?" They both said.

"Yes," Ramon winked, "For two people very much in love."

Mac and Harm smiled at each other and ate the dessert.  They paid the check and drove back to San Juan.  

Together they rode up the elevator, Harm walked Mac to her door, kissed her and said good night. 


	4. Trip to Dorado

**The Trip to Dorado**

Disclaimer:  I don't own these characters.

Please review – I would love the feedback

============================================================================================================

**EL SAN JUAN HOTEL ROOM 922**

Mac woke up at 6am.  They had decided to leave at 8 for Dorado.  Since she had two hours to kill, she decided to take a run.  She changed into running clothes and headed down to the lobby.

"Any good running paths?"  Mac asked the desk clerk.

"Si, the entire beach is at your disposal," the clerk replied with a smile.  Mac realized the absurdity of her question and took off for the beach.

The run felt so good.  The cool morning air coming off the ocean was refreshing.  Today's run was more than just an attempt at exercise; she needed time to think.  With each step another day of the past five weeks went through her mind.  The basement at Bud and Harriet's house, she and Harm finally admitting they loved each other, to each other.  That incredible date, even the spookiness of Mrs. Paradon just added to the romance of the evening.  The case in Hawaii and Harm's proposal.  Now they were in Puerto Rico.  Even a waiter who knew them for a few hours knew they were in love.  _Why was this all so hard?_  They had proven so far that they could keep their professional and personal lives separate.  She knew Harm had thought about a future, but it was after she and Sturgis had almost been kidnapped.  What was that line from the movie Speed? "_Relationships that start under intense circumstances never work._"  _I hope that isn't the case here. We have had our share of intense circumstances._ Mac stopped running and just stood looking out over the ocean. "_What are you going to do?"_ She asked herself.  _When is the right time, what is the right time?_  She went back to the hotel and got ready for the day.

ROOM 224 – 7AM 

Harm was waking up.  He turned and faced the sliding glass doors that lead out to the balcony.  The sun was up and he figured he might as well get up too.  Harm hit the switch on the coffee pot and hopped into the shower.  He closed his eyes and let the water beat down on him.  "I love this woman," he thought.  _I want to spend the rest of my life with her.  Why is she holding back?_  Harm got out of the shower, dressed and grabbed a cup of coffee.  He walked out onto his balcony.

"Morning sailor," Mac said.  "Hey, good morning.  How'd you sleep?"  Harm asked.

"Fine and you?" She asked.  "Ok, I guess." Harm replied.  _It wasn't ok.  Being in Washington was one thing they were across the city from each other.  They had spent nights at each other's apartments cuddled up together.  But here with just a wall between them, although very unprofessional, he could not resist the need to have her next to him._  He wanted Mac in his bed.  He also knew that he wanted everything perfect and that meant not rushing anything.

"HARM?" Mac shouted.  "What?" Harm asked as he came out of his daze.  'Well are you ready it's almost 8?"  Mac replied.  "Yeah, let's go."  Harm said.

They got to the car and a few minutes later they were on Carr 22.  This scenic route was lined with lush green hills and palm trees.  They past the exit for Fort Buchanan, they both rolled their eyes and said, "Army" and started laughing.  The trip to Dorado wasn't too bad.  It only took them about 20 minutes although the directions said 45.  The one thing about Puerto Rico highways is that everyone speeds.  They got off at the exit for Route 165, which led to into the town of Dorado.  

"Hey Harm, I've heard stories about this road.  Local legend has it that people who have driven past this point at night have disappeared.  UFO's got them."  Mac laughed.  "Yeah that's as good as the one about the Air Force post on top of the rain forest that is for tracking UFO's" Harm joked back.

As they drove through the town of Dorado, they were both taken in by the charm of the city.  The old style buildings were painted in pastel colors of pinks, greens and blues.  There was a plaza on their right.  It looked something out of a dream where young lovers would meet and dance to the soft sounds of Spanish music.  The entire area was so charming; they almost forgot the reason they were there.

They were quickly transported from the old part of the city into a modern one as they headed further into town.  There was a modern shopping center complete with a McDonalds, Burger King, Pizza Hut, KFC and a Baskin Robins.  "I know where we are having lunch," Harm joked as the stopped at a light.

"Cute Harm, very funny.  Hey turn right at this next light."  Mac said.

**DORADO DEL MAR - DORADO**

They pulled up to the gatehouse of the complex and told the guard that they were going to Playa II – 004.  The gate was lifted up and they drove through. 

"Wow these houses are incredible," Mac said as they passed the homes along the road.  These houses were all like little estates.  

They drove past the homes and approached the townhouses.  The first set was where the home of Lt. Mediavilla was.  Harm parked on the street and walked to the gate.  They saw a man standing in front of his villa washing his car.

"Excuse me," Harm called out "we are looking for the Mediavillas."  The man waved to him and walked next door, he said something and out walked a woman.  "Hello," she said as she ran to the gate with her clicker to open it.  "You must be the officers, they called about.  Juan ran an errand for me he will be back in a few moments. I'm his mother, please call me Carmen."

"Hello, Carmen," Mac said extending her hand, "I am Colonel Sarah MacKenzie, this is my partner Commander Harmon Rabb."

"Please come in, may I offer you some coffee?"  She asked.  "Thank you that would be wonderful." Mac said.  "Please have a seat, Juan just went to the administrator's office to get another gate key."

Mac and Harm sat down and Carmen brought them coffee and Pastelillos, little turnover type pastries filled with cheese.  "Please help yourself, enjoy." Carmen said.

After another five minutes, Juan came back.  He saw the two sitting there and immediately snapped to attention.  "At ease Lieutenant," Harm said as he and Mac stood up.  Juan walked over to his mother, "Mami," he said, "we are going to go outside to talk."  

"No, this is more comfortable," Carmen said, "I have things to do upstairs."  

"Thank you for your hospitality, ma'am" Mac called after the women.  "De Nada," Carmen called as she went up the stairs.

Mac and Harm turned to Lt. Mediavilla.  "You know why we are here, Lieutenant?" Harm said.

"Yes, to court martial me."  Juan replied.

"Lieutenant, we don't like having to court martial someone with your record and history.  Before anything, we need to know why you disobeyed orders."  Harm said.

"I am here as your council, Colonel MacKenzie has been sent to prosecute."

"With all due respect Sir, permission to speak freely? Is it wise that she be here then?" Mediavilla asked.

"Lieutenant, anything you say here is under discovery.  I plan on using the facts and information provided to determine if a court martial is necessary.  I may be prosecuting, but I want the truth."  Mac replied.

"Well, Ma'am, the facts are that I did disobey the order and I refused to fire at the target."  Mediavilla said.

"Mac, can you give us a moment here?"  Harm asked.  Mac nodded and went outside.

Lieutenant, you basically just gave her the case.  "Do you want to be court martialed? Why did you refuse?"  Harm asked.

"Sir, I think it would be better for both of you to hear this," Juan replied. "Once you understand my reasoning, it will all make sense."

Harm got up and went outside with Mac.  "He wants to talk to both of us.  Mac, he is committing career suicide. He says that once we hear his story we will understand."

"Harm, he's admitting to the charges, I don't think there is much we can do here.  If he is admitting it, how can you help him?"  Mac replied.  "Mac lets just listen to what he has to say."  They went back inside.

'Ok, Lieutenant, tell us."  Harm said.

"First let me say, that being in the Navy has been the best choice I made in my life.  I regret that my career may now be over, but I had to make the decision I did and would do it again if I had to."  Mediavilla stated.

"You're not exactly showing much remorse here Lieutenant," Mac said.

Just then the door opened and a gentleman ran in, "Permisso, Juan donde es Dona Carmen? Su tia esta teniendo otro episodio." The man said.

"Excuse me," Juan said and he ran up the stairs.  "Mami, Jorge esta aqui. Usted necessita ir a la casa de Tia Loretta. Ella esta teniendo otro episodio."

Mac and Harm just looked at each other.  They had no idea what this man had said or what was going on.  All of a sudden Carmen came running down the stairs.  "Juan call your father and tell him where I am going," and she left with Jorge.  Juan grabbed the phone, called his father and came back to the table.

"Please excuse the interruption, my aunt has not been the same since she lost her son."  Juan explained.  "This is part of my reason for disobeying the orders."

Mac and Harm were very confused; they just looked at the Lieutenant and didn't say a word.

=============================================================================================================

I did not put English translations in this time, for those who don't understand Spanish – it was on purpose so you can be as confused as Mac and Harm.


	5. Discoveries

**DISCOVERIES**

Disclaimer:  I wish I owned these characters; I could have so much fun.

Reviews and comments are always welcome.

=============================================================================================================

**HOME OF LT. MEDIAVILLA - DORADO, PUERTO RICO**

Lt. Mediavilla returned to the table.  "Sorry for the interruption," he said again.

"Lieutenant is everything ok? Do you need to handle your family situation?" Harm asked. 

"No Sir, this has been going on for about three years now.  My mother's sister has these episodes, if you will, since my cousin was killed."

"You mentioned that before Lieutenant.  What does the death of your cousin have to do with your disobeying orders?" Mac asked.

"Colonel, my cousin was David Rodriguez.  He was the civilian who was killed when the bombs were dropped on Vieques in 1999."  Mediavilla paused.  "When I was reassigned here, I was glad to be home near my family.   I had come to terms with David's death.  I was unable to return for the funeral because of my duty at the time. Being back here and seeing my aunt, I didn't realize the effect it would have on me."

"So you were having remorse about the exercises?" Harm asked.

"Not so much remorse Sir.  I never meant to make a statement with my actions. It's just that once I was flying over the area and I saw the spot where the mishap occurred, I realized that I could not drop my test bombs."   Mediavilla said.

"Lieutenant, did anyone in the Navy know that it was your cousin?" Mac asked.

"Yes, ma'am.  My former CO was advised."  Mediavilla answered.

Harm stood up and Mac followed suit.  "Lieutenant, I believe we have all we need for right now.  Tomorrow we will be meeting with the XO.  I recommend you being there."  Harm said.

"Yes sir, I will be there at 9 sharp."  Mediavilla stated.  "Let me walk you out.  Thank you Sir, Ma'am."

Harm and Mac left Dorado and were driving down towards the old part of town; it was just after 1 pm.  They decided to stop for lunch at a local restaurant, El Lladrio, a Spanish restaurant located in Dorado.  They had no trouble ordering this time.  

"Harm, I don't think this case warrants a court martial.  I think the Navy missed a step here." Mac said.

"I agree, while he was not the pilot who fired the bombs that killed his cousin, his being in the same situation, seems to have created some guilt."  Harm said.  "I think we should stop at Roosevelt Roads on our way back, we have enough time," he said checking his watch.  They finished their meal and took off for Roosevelt Roads.  

**ROOSEVELT ROADS NAVAL STATION**

They met with Commander Kennedy, and relayed what they had learned from Lt. Mediavilla.  

"Commander, I will be requesting that charges be dropped and the Lieutenant be given reassignment."  Harm said.

"Commander Rabb, the fact remains that he disobeyed orders."  Kennedy replied.

"We understand that Sir, but Mediavilla's cousin was killed as a direct result of the Navy.  Mediavilla should have been given administrative leave at the time to come to terms with the situation." Harm said.

Mac continued, "Given his duty, it could have been him that dropped those bombs in 99.  The guilt he must be feeling now that he flew over the sight is something the Navy should have recognized and dealt with."

Commander Kennedy looked relieved, "What do you suggest?"

"Forfeiture of one month's pay and reassignment to Pensacola.  He's a fine pilot, let him train." Harm said. 

"I am recommending that he also be given counseling to deal with the trauma."  Mac added.  

"Have you advised Mediavilla of this?" Kennedy asked.  

"No, he will be here tomorrow morning, 9am." Mac said.  "We thought you would like to tell him."

"Very well, see you in the morning."  Kennedy replied.

Mac and Harm headed out and started on the drive back to San Juan.

"Well, that was interesting." Harm said.

"Yes it was, I will admit it Harm, you were right there were extenuating circumstances.  How did you know?"  Mac commented.

"Pilot instinct, Mac.  There is always a good reason when a pilot disobeys an order."  Harm smirked.

"Seriously Harm." Mac shot back with a look.

"I am serious Mac. There's a lot of things you can say about pilots, but we know our duty." Harm answered.

The remainder of the drive was pretty much in silence.

**EL SAN JUAN HOTEL - CAROLINA, 4 PM**

Mac and Harm walked through the lobby towards the elevators.  Once they were inside Harm turned to Mac.

"Hey Mac, by any chance did you happen to pack that red dress?" Harm asked with a mischievous smile.  

"Why Commander Rabb, we are here on business.  Why would I bring that dress?" Mac asked with a laugh.

Harm just smiled at her.  "Yes or no Mac?"

"No Harm I didn't bring my _red dr_ess."  Mac answered.

They got out of the elevator and walked to their rooms.

"Meet me in the lobby at 6."  Harm said and he went into his room.

Mac stood at her door and smiled_. I wonder what he has planned?_ She wondered.


	6. Harm's Surprise

**HARM'S SURPRISE**

Disclaimer:  Don't own them maybe one day – not.

Please review; I like to know that people are reading these.

============================================================================================================

**El San Juan Hotel - Room 924**

"Yes sir, Mac and I agree on this.  He should have been put into counseling immediately."  Harm said.

"Rabb I concur with the decision.  I guess you and the colonel will be back tomorrow?"  The Admiral said.

"Funny you should mention that Sir," Harm said.  "I was thinking, we are supposed to go back out to the base tomorrow, we probably wont get back until 3 or so.  Which means we wont get a flight until late. We'll be tired Friday and not much use." 

"Then take an early flight on Friday."  The Admiral said, knowing full well what was coming.

"If we leave Friday, we still won't be able to get into the office until late afternoon.  So Friday will be a lost day." Harm said.

The Admiral was smiling as he listened to Harm squirm on the phone, "What do you want Rabb?"

"Well Sir, I was just thinking, it's just that, well, the Colonel and I.  Well, we thought, actually I thought." Harm was stumbling all over his words.

The Admiral took pity on Harm, "Commander, see you both Monday 8am sharp." 

"Thank you Sir," Harm said with a big smile and he hung up with the Admiral and picked up the phone and made a few calls. 

Once his calls were done, he danced to the bathroom and got ready for his evening.

**ROOM 922**

Mac was getting dressed.  She wasn't sure what had possessed her to pack it, but at the last minute she decided to bring her black formal.  Funny that Harm asked about the red dress, she hadn't worn it since their first date.  Not that she had much of chance to wear it again they had been so busy.

She heard Harm's door close and realized that he must be on his way to the lobby.

She checked herself in the mirror again and picked up her purse.  As she walked out of her room she was nervous and excited all at once.  This was the second time Harm was planning something for her and not saying what it was.

**EL SAN JUAN HOTEL LOBBY/LA PICCOLA FONTANA**

Mac walked into the lobby and saw Harm speaking with the concierge.  "Hello." Mac said softly.

Harm turned at looked at her and a huge smile came across her face.  "Mac, you look beautiful," he said as he kissed her.

He held out his hand and they walked to La Piccola Fontana, an elegant Italian restaurant at the hotel.  "Harm this is beautiful," Mac said.

Harm smiled as he looked at Mac, "It's nothing compared to the view I have," and his kissed her cheek.

They were seated and looked at their menus.  "Harm this is wonderful, such a nice surprise." Mac said.

"It's not the only surprise," Harm said with a smile.

"What else is there?" Mac asked like a little girl on Christmas.

"Why to be cool marine," Harm teased.

"Harm you know how I hate the unknown." Mac replied.  "Tell me what's going on."

"Nope, a guy's gotta have his secrets." Harm said.

"Harm, it's a woman has to have her secrets, now dish." Mac laughed.

Just then the waiter approached the table, "Saved by the bell," Harm smirked.

"Buenos Noches, my name is Hector. May I bring you something to drink?" He asked.

They placed drink orders and before Mac could say anything, Harm spoke, "Mac how about we share the Calamari?"

"Sounds good, but what about this surprise?"  Mac stated.

"Mac, trust me. Okay?" Was all Harm would say.

The placed their dinner orders and enjoyed an amazing Italian meal.

They then shared a dessert, "Well, if you're ready, let's go." Harm said as he signed the check.

As they left the restaurant once again, all eyes were on them.  They really were a stunning couple.  They walked through the lobby and to the valet.  The car was brought around and they drove off.

"Harm where are we going?" Mac asked.

"Just wait, Mac."  Harm said.

It was a little dark but Mac recognized that they were on the same road they had taken to Lt. Mediavilla's home.

"Harm, this is the road to Dorado, where are we going?" Mac asked again.

"Mac, trust me." Harm said as he turned on the radio.  Mac settled back into the seat and shrugged.  What could she do, he was driving.

About 30 minutes later they were driving up the same road that they had been on earlier that day.  They drove past the plaza and it was illuminated.  There was a group playing and people were dancing.  Harm didn't stop, he continued driving straight ahead.

They passed the entrance to Mediavilla's home.  Harm glanced over at Mac and just smiled.

Suddenly Harm made a turn and Mac saw a sign.  "Cerromar Regency Beach Hotel? Harm what are we doing here?" Mac asked.

Harm stopped at the entrance gate and said something to the guard.  The gate was lifted and the drove up the Palm Tree lined road to the porte-cochere.  Once there, a bellman opened the door for Mac and the valet opened Harm's door.  Harm said something to the valet, which Mac could not hear.  All this mystery was driving her crazy.

The walked up the steps into the enormous open-air lobby, they were both in awe of the beauty.  

**Hyatt Regency Cerromar Beach Hotel**

The Cerromar Beach Hotel was one of the most beautiful in Puerto Rico.  It was built on land that was once owned by the Rockefellers.  A beautiful resort resting on 1,000 acres.

Mac didn't say anything; she just looked at Harm as he walked towards the front desk.  "Reservation for Rabb." Harm said.

"Reservations?" Mac asked. "Yeah," Harm said with a smile, "surprise!"

"Harm what about the El San Juan? What about our clothes? What about going to Roosevelt Roads tomorrow? What about our jobs?" Mac asked.

"Oh didn't I mention it. Checked out, packed by the concierge, being handled by Cmdr. Kennedy so we don't have to, and the Admiral is expecting us Monday morning.  In that order."  Harm said as he kissed her.

Mac didn't know what to say.  She was in complete shock. She turned and looked around the lobby.  "Harm this is, you are incredible."

"Thank you," he said with a smile, adding, "How about we try our luck in the casino." 

**CERROMAR CASINO**

They walked towards the casino; a big teddy bear looking of a man named Ivan greeted them at the entrance. "Buenos Noches" he said with a big smile. 

They entered the casino; to the right was a small bar with a stage above it. On stage was a local band playing.  To the left, rows of slot machines; flashing and beeping.  A few feet ahead of that were rows of Black Jack and Caribbean Stud Poker tables.  In the middle of the room were the Craps Tables.

As they walked through the casino they saw more slot machines with all different sorts of games.  They looked at each other and both had the same idea.  "Let's learn how to play craps."  Mac said.  "Learn? You mean that didn't teach you that in basic?" Harm teased.  

"Harm keep joking and I won't blow on your dice." Mac said in a seductive tone.  Harm smiled and followed Mac to the craps table.

They approached the table and the croupier exchanged their cash for chips. "Buena suerte" he said as he handed them the chips.  Edgar, the croupier, gave them a quick rundown of the basics. 

They really only understood the Field Line so the placed bets there.  Three, four, nine ten and eleven they got even money, two or twelve they got double.

It was Harm's turn to throw the dice; between the two of them they had $100 on the Field Line.  Harm turned to Mac and said, 'How about something for luck?"  Mac looked at Harm with a devilish smile, she pulled his hand that was holding the dice close to her mouth, Harm instinctively opened his hand and Mac blew on the dice.  

The croupiers smiled as they watched, Harm threw the dice – Mac closed her eyes when she opened them she saw a five and four.  They won $100.  They decided to let it ride, Harm picked up the dice again and this time brought his hand close to Mac lips, again she blew on the dice.  Harm threw the dice and he rolled a four and one, another winner.  

They continued this ritual and they continued to win.  They were having such a wonderful, fun time.  Pretty soon, other guest came around the table to watch.  Harm had held the dice for seven minutes already.

With each roll, Mac blew on the dice; Harm rolled a winner and the crowd cheered.  Cookie, one of the Pit Bosses came over to see what was happening.  Cookie was about 60 years old, and had a gruff look about him but was a gentle as a lamb.  He actually enjoyed watching this young couple, so much in love, having fun.  

"She's your good luck charm," Cookie said with a smile.  "She's more than that," Harm said, "she's my world."   Harm's comment made everyone smile; it made Mac blush, Cookie looked at Harm and smiled, "Es un hombre afortunado. (You are a lucky man)."

After fifteen minutes, they were up $2000; they had already taken their start money back and were playing with house money.  "Mac, how about one more roll?"  

"Sounds good to me," Mac replied.  Rafael the assistant casino manager came to the table and approved the bet.  Harm picked up the dice and Mac blew on them.  "All or nothing," Harm joked and he released the dice.  Everyone held their breath; the dice hit the other end of the table, the first die stopped and it was a six, a split second later the second die stopped, it was also a six.  Harm and Mac looked at the dice in disbelief.  "GANADOR" (winner) Edgar called out and the crowd cheered.  They had just won $4000.  

Laughing, they collected their winnings, leaving $500 in chips on the table for Edgar and the other croupiers, and went to the cashier.  Cookie happened to be standing there, "You did well tonight," he said with a smile as they were cashed out.  "Will we see you again?" he asked.

"Maybe," Mac said with a smile.

Mac and Harm walked to the elevator and went up to their room.  They got off on the 8th floor and walked through the open corridors.  Harm had reserved a deluxe room, as this hotel had no suites. They walked into the room and the ceramic tile clicked under Mac's heels.  

The room was simply decorated in beautiful pastels and the balcony had a view of the beach.  Their bags had been delivered to the room and the bed covers of the king size bed had been turned down.  

Mac picked up her bag and removed her nightgown, these were not her usual bedclothes, and she wasn't even sure why she had packed it, she never actually thought she would be wearing it.  It was a delicate crème colored silk penoir.  She went to the bathroom to change. 

Harm wasn't sure what to think; he knew they had decided to take things slow.  His reasons for coming here were not for the ultimate seduction, but for them to spend some time alone.  

Mac came out of the bathroom and she took Harm's breath away.  "Mac," he said softly as he walked to her.  

=============================================================================================================

Authors note:  The names of the casino employees are real; they actually work at this hotel and are the nicest people you could meet.  Cookie has since retired, and Ivan was promoted. Edgar and Rafael are just gorgeous, so I had to include them.  LOL


	7. Night Night

**NIGHT NIGHT**

Disclaimer: Some very rich people own these characters and I am not one of them.

Please review.

Our favorite couple was sent to Puerto Rico on assignment, once they completed their assignment Harm arranged it so they would have a few days alone there.

=============================================================================================================

Harm stood motionless starring at Mac.  He always knew she was beautiful but tonight, standing there in front of him, she really did take his breath away.

"What's the matter Sailor?" Mac said teasingly.  "Haven't you ever seen a night gown before?"

"Ah, yeah," was all Harm could mumble out.  Mac just looked at him and shook her head.  

Harm regained some of his composure and went to the bathroom to change for bed.  _Why is she doing this to me?_ He asked himself.  _She's killing me here._  Harm splashed some cold water on his face and looked at himself in the mirror. _We're going to wait._ He repeated to over and over to himself, almost like a chant.  He changed into a pair of silk boxers and no shirt. 

"We've decided to wait." He said aloud.

"Did you say something Harm?"  Mac called out.  "No Mac, just talking to myself." Harm replied.

"Well come out here and talk to me." Mac called out.  Harm exhaled and ran his hands through his hair. _This was not going to be easy_ he though.

Harm walked out into the bedroom and saw Mac curled up on the couch.  Harm went and sat on the edge of the bed.  He wanted to say something, but wasn't sure what to say.  If he broached the subject of taking the relationship to the next step, he could be shot down.  If she wanted to take it to the next step and he didn't try, then she would think he wasn't interested.  Finally, Harm looked at Mac, "Are you coming to bed?" was all he asked.  Mac got up from the couch, walked over to the other side of the bed and slid between the sheets.

It took Harm a few minutes, but he climbed in to his side of the bed.  He just laid there on his back with his hands under his head, looking at the ceiling.  _Why was this so confusing?_ He thought to himself, _Because I really love her_, he answered his own question.

Mac was lying on her side facing outward.  She turned over on to her stomach; propped herself up on her elbows and rested her chin in her palms.  She looked at Harm and smiled.  Mac then moved closer, resting her head on his chest and draping her arm over his stomach.  

Harm smiled, lowered his arms and wrapped them around her.  He suddenly realized he had the woman he loved in his arms and that was all that mattered.  Everything else would come in time, when the time was right.


	8. Vacation Time

**THE VACATION BEGINS**

Disclaimer:  I don't own them, just using them for my own fantasies.

Please send me reviews and opinions, good or bad I want to hear.

=============================================================================================================

Mac and Harm slept soundly through the night.  Not only were they $6000 richer, they were alone.

Mac woke up and watched Harm sleeping.  She smiled as she saw the peacefulness over his face.  She loved sleeping in his arms, she felt safe and secure.  Carefully she climbed out of bed.  Being at the Cerromar was a surprise; Harm set the whole thing up.  She never realized what a romantic Harm was; he always had something up his sleeve.  The only problem with this surprise was that Mac arrived in Puerto Rico to work.  All she brought with her was her uniforms and work out clothes.  She did pack an evening dress and a penoir, just in case.  Packing them was just a bit of wishful thinking; she never actually thought she would be wearing them.

**THE GIFTSHOP**

She quietly changed into her running clothes; she couldn't very well go down to the lobby in her uniform.  She went to the hotel gift shop.  Aside from the normal knickknacks you find at a hotel gift shop, this one had a whole clothing section.  Mac went to the clothing section.  She looked at the array of bathing suits and beachwear.

"May I help you?" the clerk asked.

"I would like to see some bathing suits," Mac replied.  

The clerk looked at Mac, sizing her up a bit.  "With your figure I think this would be perfect," she said holding up a two-piece blue tankini.  It was royal blue with boy leg shorts.  "It will show just enough and keep him guessing." The clerk said with a smile.  "Go try it on." She encouraged. 

Mac tried the suit on and looked in the mirror. _Looks good_, she thought.  The clerk knocked on the door.  "Excuse me, do you need a cover up?  This jacket style one would be fantastic with that suit." 

Mac opened the door and the clerk looked at her, "Wow, you look good.  Shall I ring it up?"

"Yes, but I also need a suit for my boyfriend," _Did I just call Harm my boyfriend_? Mac thought; it sounded a bit funny to her. "Oh and sandals, and an evening dress."

The clerk looked at Mac "I was here on business, he surprised me by extending the stay."  Mac quickly explained. "I didn't bring anything for a vacation."

Mac picked out a pair of navy blue boxer style trunks for Harm.  These would show off his long legs and keep things covered.  She thought back to the Speedo that Mic had worn in Australia.  _Talk about leaving nothing to the imagination_, she laughed to herself.  She did not want everyone on the beach looking at Harm.

**BACK IN THE ROOM**

Mac paid for everything and some extras like sunscreen and moisturizer.  When she returned to the room Harm was still sleeping soundly.  Mac went to the bathroom and changed into her new suit.  She threw the cover up on but did not button the front.  

She crawled onto the bed, "Wake up sleepy head." 

"Morning Mac," Harm said in a sleepy haze.  He then opened his eyes and saw Mac leaning over him in her blue suit with the lacy white cover-up.  "Wow!  Where did that come from?" Harm asked with a big smile.

"The gift shop, I got something for you too." Mac said getting off the bed and going to the bags.

"Thanks Mac, but I don't think that's my color or style." Harm joked.

"Very funny," she said as she threw the trunks and matching shirt at Harm.

"Hey," Harm yelled trying to move out of the way. "Mac, these are nice, how did you know my size," he asked quizzically.

"I know many things."  Mac said with a wink. "Ok, Harm get ready it's almost 10, let's go have breakfast and hit the beach."

Harm jumped out of bed at Mac's command, he was ready in minutes.  

**THE SWAN CAFÉ**

The open restaurant was located on the lower level of the hotel.  It had seating but inside and out.  It over looked the man made river and a family of swans swam around.  Looking out from the restaurant you could see the River Pool and just past that the ocean.  

They approached the Hostess stand and were greeted, "Buenas Dias," Hilda said.  "Two?"  Mac nodded.  "Please follow me, would you prefer to sit inside or outside?"

"Outside would be great."  Harm said, and they followed Hilda to their table.

"Is this your first visit?" Hilda asked. 

"Yes," they replied in unison.

"Welcome," Hilda said.  "We offer a full buffet and a la carte menu.  You waiter will be with your shortly."

Before Mac and Harm could even look at the menus, a waiter approached the table.

"Coffee?" He asked.  He poured and walked away.  Within seconds another waiter approached the table, "Would you care for juice?" He poured and departed and yet another waiter came to them.  "Buenas Dias, I am Miguel, our breakfast buffet includs both hot and cold foods, a wonderful selection of fresh fruits and pastries.  If you like, go take a look and decide if you would like it."

That was all either of them needed to hear, "I think I would like the buffet," Mac said.  "Same here," Harm smiled.

"Very good," Miguel replied and he helped Mac with her chair.

They finished breakfast and signed the check, as they were leaving the restaurant Hilda wished them a good day.  From there they walked down the path to the beach.

**THE BEACH**

They walked over to the Bohio (hut type building) where the beach staff was standing.  "Buenas Dias," Hector said.  "There are two of you?"  

"Yes," Harm replied.  Hector picked up two towels and came around from behind the counter.  "I will show you the perfect spot to sit," Hector said with a smile.

He led them to a sunny spot of the beach, there were 2 palm trees near by and the view of the ocean was magnificent.  Hector then set up two chairs for them, carefully spreading the towels out.  "If you need anything, please let us know.  My name is Hector, but anyone at the Bohio would be happy to help you."  As Hector walked away, Harm gave him a tip.

"Well, this is rather nice." Mac said with a smile. 

"I had no idea," Harm said laughing.

They settled back in their chairs and enjoyed the late morning sun beat down on them.  With each passing second, the got farther and farther away from Washington, cases and everything else in the world.

After 20 minutes, Mac sat up. "Hey sailor, wanna get your sea legs?" She said teasingly as she patted Harm's thigh.  Harm smiled and got up, taking Mac's hand they walked down to the water.

The ocean water was clear and glittered.  The temperature was that of a warm bath.  They skimmed the shore a bit letting the gentle waves break against them.  Finally Mac had enough, "Last one in," she laughed as she dove under a wave.  A moment later she came up to the surface but did not see Harm. "Harm?" She called out.  Just then she felt something grab at her waist.  It was Harm; he grabbed her and playfully pulled her under. 

When they both came back up, "Last one in, gets the laugh." Harm said teasingly.

"Harm, that wasn't funny," Mac said trying to sound angry but she was laughing and splashed him.  They played and floated in the ocean for about 10 minutes or so.  

"Hey Mac, lets try the river pool.  I read that it has a current that floats you along."  Harm said.  "I'm game."  Mac smiled.

They walked around the grounds to the start of the River Pool.  They got into the pool and let the current move them along.  They came to a slide.  Mac looked at Harm and laughed.  It was a little slide and the only way to continue.  Mac swam ahead and went down, Harm followed a second later.  They floated a few more feet and there was another slide.  This time Harm went first, when he got to the bottom he turned to catch Mac as she came down.  He caught her and kissed her.  "I never did get my morning kiss," he said.

Holding each other they continued to float along, sure enough there was a third small slide.  This time they sat together and rode down the chute together, laughing all the way.

When the got to the bottom of this slide, there was a set up steps that led out of the River Pool to the Bohio.  In front of them to the right was the Pool Bar, they swam over to the bar and ordered beverages.  They sat and drank the Pina Coladas and then went back to swimming.  

As the floated along and went around bends, they came upon a waterfall pouring down.  They both dived under the water, when they came up they were in a little cove.  Inside this cove was a hot tub.  They smiled at each other and swam over and climbed in.

It was so relaxing and refreshing.  They cuddled as they sat and enjoyed the bubbling water around them.  Mac was sitting in front of Harm with her back resting on his chest.  Harm bent his head around and kissed Mac.  Instinctively Mac shifted and was sitting perpendicular to Harm returning his kisses.

A few moments passed, and they heard a small voice.  "Can we sit too?"  A little girl was standing on the edge of the hot tub holding her brother's hand.  Mac and Harm looked at the children and giggled a bit, "Of course," Mac said.

"My name is Rachel, this is my brother Tommy.  Are you on your honeydew?" She asked.

Harm looked a bit confused, Mac understood what the little girl was asking and laughed. "No honey, we aren't on our honeymoon." 

"Oh, mommy said you looked like you were." Rachel said.  Mac and Harm just smiled. 

"Do you have any kids?" Tommy asked.  "Not yet" Harm replied.

Just then two adults swam over. "Rachel, Tommy don't bother these nice people," the woman said who was obviously their mother.

"They aren't bothering us.  Just chatting." Mac said with a smile.

"Mommy they said we could join them.  Didn't you?"  Rachel said looking at them hoping to get the right answer.

"Yes we certainly did." Harm said with a smile.

"Well, you've met Rachel and Tommy.  I am Amy and this is my husband Tom."  The mother said hanging on to the side. 

"Please to meet you, I'm Harm and this is Sarah." Harm said.

"Please call me Mac," Mac quickly added.  "Come join us, its wonderful."  Amy and Tom climbed into the hot tub and they all began to chat.  Exchanging the normal banter of where they were from, and what they did.

After a few moments, Tom smiled.  "Excuse me for starring, you look so familiar," he said commenting to Mac.  She just smiled and shrugged.  Amy was just looking at her husband.

"No seriously, I have seen you somewhere," he continued.

"Maybe I just have one of those faces," Mac said laughing it off.

"No, oh my god.  You said you were a lawyer.  By any chance are you a Marine?" Tom asked.

"Yes I am." Mac replied closing her eyes and shaking her head, she knew what was coming.

"Hun, remember that court case a few years ago?" He said to his wife, and then turning to Mac, "You were that lawyer weren't you?"  Mac just laughed.

"It was that murder case where the woman said it was self defense." Tom continued.  "Tom," Amy said noticing that Mac looked like she wanted to hide, "I am sure she remembers, she was there."  

"Yes that was me, let's just leave it at that." Mac said with a small laugh.

While Mac was being remembered, Rachel and Tommy occupied Harm.  They were both very taken with him as he was with them.  Rachel swam over to her mother, "Mommy can they eat dinner with us?" She asked in a pleading tone.  "Rachel, I am sure they already have plans for the evening." Amy replied, making an excuse for the couple.

Mac and Harm smiled and Harm gave Mac a nodding look.  "Amy, we don't have plans tonight, why don't we have dinner together?"  Mac said.

"Are you sure?" Amy asked. "The kids are always making friends like this," she said with a laugh. "We don't want to intrude on you."

"It's no intrusion, it will be fun." Harm replied.  The two kids were jumping in the water.

"Great," Tom said, "How about 8pm at the Steak Company?" 

Harm slightly groaned and Mac laughed.  "He's a health nut, no meat.  But I am sure he can find something.  That sounds good."  With that, Mac and Harm said their good byes and climbed out of the hot tub.  They continued down the River Pool floating along until they reached the end.  Once at the Oasis, they got out and walked back to their chairs.  

Hector, was standing by the two palm trees.  "Did you enjoy the River Pool?" He asked.  "It was wonderful." Mac replied.

"I thought you would enjoy this," Hector said pointing to the hammock he had attached between the two trees.  

"Thanks Hector." Harm said and he and Mac sat back and slowly rocked in the hammock.

Several hours and a nap later, Mac woke up.  "Harm it's 6, we have been out here all day.  Maybe we should go back to the room.  They do say too much sun on the first day can be dangerous."

"Mac, we've been under a palm tree." Harm replied, "But yeah, lets go back."

The gathered their things, returned the towels to the Bohio and went to the room.

**THE ROOM**

Mac went straight to the shower and washed the beach off of her.  Harm went and sat on the balcony.  When Mac was finished with her shower she joined Harm.  He offered her a soda and they sat together watching the peaceful sunset over the Atlantic.

Harm then got up and took his shower.  When he got out of the shower Mac was standing there in her new black dress.  On the bed was a new shirt and tie for Harm that she had also bought earlier.

"You look great, where did you get that?" Harm asked. 

"I bought it this morning." Mac replied.

He picked up the tie and smiled, "For me?" he asked like a little kid.  He then walked over and kissed Mac.

"Hey don't get me wet," she laughed. "Go get dressed we're already late."

Harm got ready and they went to join their new friends for dinner.


	9. An Evening with Friends

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters or the hotel for that matter.  
  
Please read and comment, review, criticize - whatever. Just want to know someone is reading this.  
  
============================================================================  
  
THE STEAK COMPANY  
  
Mac and Harm walked into the restaurant, Tom, Amy, Rachel and Tommy were already sitting at the table.  
  
"Hi all, sorry we're late. It's a habit with him." Mac said joking.  
  
Rachel was sitting looking like an angel. "Mister Harm, I saved you a seat."  
  
Mac smiled, it was obvious that this little girl had a crush on Harm. Kid's got good taste Mac thought as Harm held out the seat on the other side. Once they were settled they ordered drinks and looked over the menu. They placed their orders and enjoyed a very nice meal.  
  
After dessert, Amy turned to her children. "Kids, remember mommy and daddy are going to go out tonight. The hotel is sending a babysitter, but you can reach us if you need to."  
  
"Ok, but can Mister Harm and Miss Mac take us to the room?" Rachel asked.  
  
"Rachel," Tom said. "I am so sorry," he said looking at Mac and Harm. "Sometimes, we forget to put the zipper on her mouth." he joked.  
  
"No, it's fine, we could use the practice for the future." Harm said.  
  
"Kids, not yet. Practice for the future?" Mac wondered, exactly what is going through Harm's mind.  
  
The kids jumped up from the table pulling on Mac and Harm to escort them to the room. "How about we all go." Amy said mouthing sorry to Mac and Harm.  
  
The two couples took the kids to the room where the hotel babysitter met them. Harm put both kids into bed pretending they were planes going in for a landing. Mac sat on the edge of the bed with Rachel, braiding her hair. The kids were tucked in and the adults left.  
  
"That was so nice of you." Amy said, "I can't believe how they have taken to you both. Lucky for you guys we are leaving tomorrow."  
  
The couples split off, the men and the women and were having their own conversations.  
  
THE WOMEN  
  
"It's so nice to see a couple starting out. I feel like Tom and I have been married forever." Amy said. "I love him but sometimes I miss that new relationship stuff."  
  
"How did you meet?" Mac asked.  
  
"College, he was actually dating one of my sorority sisters. Five years later at the reunion we saw each other and one thing led to an another and here we are, 12 years and two kids later." Amy said with a smile. "What about you and Harm."  
  
"We met in January 97. He was working in the Judge Advocate General's office and I had recently been assigned there." Mac replied.  
  
"How romantic, was it love at first sight?" Amy asked.  
  
"Who knows any more?" Mac laughed. "I loved him, he was with someone else, he loved me, and I was with someone else. It took our friends locking us in their basement for us to finally admit how we felt." Mac paused thinking about everything that had happened.  
  
"Locked you in the basement?" Amy asked laughing.  
  
"Yes, in the basement, while they all went out to dinner. I'll tell you Amy our relationship has been the things TV shows are made of." Mac laughed.  
  
"Well, at least you are together now. When we saw you earlier today, I commented to Tom that you were honeymooners." Amy said.  
  
"I know Rachel asked us if we were on our honeydew." Mac laughed.  
  
THE MEN  
  
"Your kids are great," Harm said.  
  
"Thanks, Rachel seems a bit taken with you." Tom replied with a laugh.  
  
"She's a cutie, you're gonna have your hands full when she becomes a teenager." Harm said.  
  
"Don't remind me. When you and Mac start your family fill it with boys. I am already stocking up on aspirin and Maalox." Tom said shaking his head. "She's 9 going on 19."  
  
Harm had sympathy for his new friend. He also began to wonder how he would react to having a daughter one day that would be as beautiful as her mother.  
  
"So have you guys been to the Casino yet?" Tom asked.  
  
"Actually, yes. We had a bit of luck at the craps table last night." Harm replied with a smile.  
  
"Was that you two causing all the commotion in there?" Tom asked. "What's your secret?"  
  
"Mac." Harm answered, "She's my secret weapon."  
  
Tom brought his hand to his chest in a mocking manner, "Wow, you have it bad pal." He joked. Harm just smiled and nodded.  
  
"She's a beautiful woman, you're a lucky man." Tom said.  
  
"You didn't do so badly either Tom." Harm replied.  
  
"Yeah," Tom said looking over towards Amy and smiling, "I am very lucky."  
  
The two men walked over to Mac and Amy who were standing at the balcony of the Flamingo Lounge, looking at the Atlantic, which was lit by moonlight. The both stood behind their respective partners taking them in their arms.  
  
"So what are you ladies talking about?" Harm asked.  
  
"Nothing much, what were you all talking about?" Mac replied.  
  
Tom and Amy just smiled. It was nice seeing a couple starting out, it made them remember what they were like when they started.  
  
"So, you guys want to go to the casino?" Amy asked.  
  
"Amy this is the couple that were the big winners last night." Tom said laughing. "Of course they do."  
  
"That was you?" Amy asked. "Guilty as charged." Mac joked.  
  
"Well let's go then." Amy said and they all walked off in the direction of the casino.  
  
CERROMAR CASINO  
  
Ivan was again standing at the entrance. "Ah, my favorite couple, Buenos Noches." He said with a big smile.  
  
"I guess we are with celebrities," Tom joked.  
  
"So craps again?" Harm asked Mac.  
  
"No, let's not jinx our good luck. How about black jack?" Mac replied.  
  
"That sounds good, Tom and I play black jack, maybe we can find a table together." Amy piped in.  
  
The four walked toward an empty table. The table minimum was $5, the sat down and got their chips. The dealer was an older man named Felix. Felix was a funny man, while he dealt the cards he chatting with his guests. He even offered them advice on when to take a hit and when to stand. Casinos in Puerto Rico are more relaxed, while the standard rules apply, the employees here are more apt to give a helping hand, teach and advise while play is commencing.  
  
The group spent an hour sitting at the table. There was no great winning like the night before, but they were all up and having a blast. Once they decided they had had enough they opted to go to the Flamingo Bar for a drink before they retired for the night.  
  
The Flamingo Bar was located above the Swan Café. If offers a spectacular view of the Atlantic Ocean and the hotel grounds. There is nightly entertainment for listening and dancing.  
  
The sat down at a cozy table and a waiter approached and took their drink ordered. There was a local group playing tonight. Unlike the upbeat music played in the casino, this group played more romantic music. The soft sounds of Caribbean and Spanish music filled the air. Without a word, Harm stood up and held out his hand to Mac. Taking his hand they walked over to the dance floor.  
  
They danced and gazed at each other. Amy and Tom quickly followed suit. The song ended and the band played something slightly upbeat. The couples changed partners.  
  
"Harm, you two are such a match. Watching you makes me think of every romantic movie I have ever seen." Amy said.  
  
"I am lucky. I can't believe it took me so long." Harm replied.  
  
"Lucky to have friends to lock you up." Amy laughed.  
  
"Oh she told you." Harm said laughing and looking over at Mac.  
  
While they were dancing, Mac and Tom were also talking. "Tom, you have a wonderful family." Mac said.  
  
"Thanks Mac, I am very proud of them." Tom answered. "You will have it one day too."  
  
"I hope so." Mac answered with a smile.  
  
The song ended and it was decided that it was time to go. "It was a pleasure meeting you." Amy said hugging Mac.  
  
"Too bad we live so far away." Mac replied. "Well, New York is not so far." Amy said as they all walked to the elevator.  
  
"What time is your flight tomorrow?" Harm asked.  
  
"One." Tom answered.  
  
"Let's meet for breakfast, I would like to say good bye to Rachel and Tommy." Mac said.  
  
"Sounds great, they would be disappointed if they didn't get to say good- bye." Amy commented.  
  
They said their goodnights, agreed on meeting at 9am and went to their rooms.  
  
MAC AND HARM'S ROOM  
  
They entered the room and went to the balcony. They stood there looking at the view. As always the assumed the position of Harm standing behind Mac with his arms wrapped around her. He loved holding her in his arms.  
  
"Mac," Harm said. "We need to talk."  
  
Mac turned around to face Harm. There was no need to search for words; Harm had already rehearsed this in his head. "I love you and I want to make love with you more than anything. Last night, I wasn't sure what to say."  
  
"Harm," Mac interrupted.  
  
"Mac let me finish. I want it to be perfect, not because of where we are or it's the right moment." Harm said.  
  
"What are you saying?" Mac asked.  
  
"I'm saying I love you, don't ever doubt that. I am also saying I want to wait." Harm replied.  
  
Mac wrapped her arms around Harm and kissed him.  
  
"I love you too." Mac said and she went and changed for bed.  
  
The cuddled together and fell asleep. 


	10. A Little Salsa

**A LITTLE SALSA**

DISCLAIMER:  Thank you to DPB for creating these characters that I can have so much fun with.

Author's note: Coqui(s) are small frogs that live on the island. Legend has it that a long time ago there was a Priestess who was in love with a Taino Prince.  A spell was cast and they could not be together.  She in turn cast a spell on these little frogs so they would sing his name for eternity. Co-qui, Co-qui…… (sweet ain't it)

Comments please…                                                                                         

=====================================================================================================

**SWAN CAFÉ **

Mac and Harm walked into the Swan Café, they walked over to Hilda.  "We are meeting the Gainy's this morning." Harm said.

"Yes, Mrs. Gainy called earlier and said that they will be down momentarily."  Hilda replied as she showed Mac and Harm to the table.

The waiters flooded the table again, pouring coffee and juice while they waited for the Gainy's to come.

Rachel and Tommy came running to the table.  "Mister Harm, Miss Mac!" They called out.  "Morning kids." Harm said accepting their hugs.  The kids then moved to Mac and hugged her too.  "Mommy and Daddy are on their way, they walk too slow." Tommy said.  

"That means they we get some time alone." Harm said with a wink that made Rachel blush.  

Rachel then turned to Mac, "Would you please fix my braids. Mommy can't do them like you did." Rachel said.  Mac smiled and re-braided Rachel's hair; those days with Chloe were coming in handy.

Amy and Tom walked into the restaurant.  "Good morning.  Everyone sleep well last night?" Tom asked.

"Yes, I love falling asleep to the sounds of those Coquis" Mac replied.  "They sound so sweet, like a lullaby."

They had breakfast and chatted a bit.  When breakfast was over, they said their farewells.  Harm gave Rachel a big hug, which sent her flying.  Amy and Mac exchanged addresses and promised to keep in touch.  The Gainy's left for the airport and Mac and Harm went to the beach.

Mac and Harm spent the day, playing in the ocean, soaking up the sun and going in the River Pool and the hot tub.

Before they had returned to their room, they visited the hotel shop and bought something to wear that evening.  Tonight they decided to go to Bacchus, the nightclub in the hotel.  

**BACCHUS**

They entered the nightclub to the sounds of Salsa.  You could feel the beat of the music pulsing through your veins and heart.  Neither really knew how to dance this style but figured they would give it a try.  What did they have to lose?

Mac and Harm walked out on to the dance floor with the rest of the people there.  They started dancing, a bit awkward at first, and then the rhythm seemed to take them over.   

It was as if they had been Salsa dancing for years.  They instinctively knew each other's moves and motions.  Harm loved the feel of Mac's body moving against him.  Mac felt as though she and Harm were a perfect fit, moving together around the dance floor.  Harm's hands moved up and down Mac's body, the feel of her skin drove him crazy.  With each touch Mac moved closer to him.  

The song ended and another started.  This time it was a Tango, one of the most passionate and sexiest dances there ever was.  Without missing a beat they began to dance.  There was a chemistry between them.  When done right, the Tango is very sensual and sexy.  Taking the steps, spinning around and dipping, Mac and Harm moved to the tempo. The electricity between them could light D.C.  When the danced finished Harm had Mac in a dipped position, as he brought her back to an upright position his kissed her.

They faced each other and a current shot through them; it took them by surprise.  "Mac do you realize we just made love out there in front of everyone?" Harm asked.  Mac was breathless, "Yes," was all she could bring herself to say.

They kissed again and decided to call it a night.  They returned to the room and went to bed, both thinking _"It was going to be a long night."_


	11. Old San Juan

**OLD SAN JUAN**

Disclaimer: Don't own them

Please send me reviews

=====================================================================================================

It was their final day in Puerto Rico tomorrow they would be leaving.  Back to Washington, back to JAG, back to everyday life.

They woke up that morning and opted for a trip into Old San Juan instead of going to the beach.  They had breakfast and then went to see the concierge.

The concierge advised them that they could take a ferry from Catano to Old San Juan. Catano was about a 20-minute drive from the hotel and it cost 50 cents to ride.  Parking was available and she felt it was the best way to go.  She handed them a direction card and they had the valet bring the car up.

**OLD SAN JUAN**

Founded in 1521, the city of Old San Juan still held the charm it did when the Spaniards first came there.  Many of the streets were still very narrow and made of stone instead of more modern pavement.

Parts of the city were very modern; you could not walk up a single street without seeing a shop.  Even with all the newness of the city, you could still feel the historic aspects of it.

They walked up La Calle Fortaleza; on the corner was Bared's Jewelry Store, Harm made a mental note of this.  They walked all the way up the hill and then to El Morro; a castle overlooking the Atlantic Ocean and San Juan Bay, it was built around 1539 as a measure of defense.  The walked around the grounds, took some pictures both of the amazing view and silly ones of each other and continued on their site seeing adventure.

They made their way back to La Calle Fortaleza and walked down the hill.  They stopped halfway down at the Plaza.  It was cobblestones and in the center was a fountain.  The Plaza de Armas is a central meeting place in Old San Juan.  Today a small quartet was playing in there and people were sitting, listening to the music, feeding the birds and some were even dancing.  Time stood still here.  It was beauty, romance and magic all rolled together.  Mac and Harm smiled at each other, thinking about their adventure in dance the night before.  

They continued down the hill and Harm saw Bared's.  "Mac let's stop here." Harm said.  "Harm this is a jewelry store." Mac replied.

"I know" Harm said with a smile.  Mac followed him into the store.

Bared's is a beautiful store.  In the center was tastefully displayed jewelry.  Precious and semi precious stones set in rings, earrings and necklaces.  In the back were figurines, most notably Lladro. Mac became distracted by the display of Lladros in the store and went to take a look. 

"Hello, may I help you?" The sales woman asked.

"These are lovely," Mac replied.  

"Feel free to look around, if you need anything my name is Lillian." the clerk replied.

Mac continued to look at the figurines.  One in particular caught her eye.  It was a figurine of Cervantes Don Quixote, sitting in a chair with a book on his lap and sword in his hand.  He looked tired but peaceful.  The minute Mac saw it she knew it was for Harm.

"Excuse me Lillian?" Mac said quietly. "Yes?"

"I would like to buy this figurine." Mac said.  "As a surprise."  She was looking over at Harm.  "I understand," Lillian replied.  "I can always ship this if you like."

"That would be great, I can call you when I get back to the hotel with the information.  By the way, how much is it?"

"Fifteen hundred," Lillian responded.  Mac thought it was a bit extravagant, but didn't care, she knew it was perfect for Harm and she wanted him to have it, after all why did he get to plan all the surprises.

"That's fine, may I have your card?  I will call you from the hotel with my credit card information and address." Mac replied.

Harm wandered over to Mac and Lillian, "What's going on here?" He asked with a smile.  "She was looking at the clown figurines." Lillian answered.

"Wouldn't that be cute for Little AJ?" Mac asked, thankful for Lillian's quick thinking.

"Yeah it would, we should get it."  Harm replied.  

"I can wrap it for you." Lillian said as Harm gave her his credit card.

"Mac while she's taking care of that, I want you to come look at something." Harm said taking her by the hand.  They walked over to the jewelry display where a woman was standing with several items displayed on black velvet.  "What do you think?" He asked.

"They are all beautiful Harm." Mac said with a smile, not sure what to think.

"I like this one the best." Harm said lifting up a diamond heart that was set in platinum and on a chain.

"It's lovely."  Mac said.  Harm held the necklace up to Mac's neck.  "Harm?"

"Mac, I wanted to give you something to show you how I feel and to remember this trip." Harm said sweetly.

"Harm it's lovely." Mac said.  Harm stood behind Mac and fastened the clasp.  Looking over her shoulder at the saleswoman, "We'll take it." 

Mac kissed Harm and they left the store.  She was glad she had decided to buy that Lladro for Harm, now he would have a remembrance of the trip as well.

The caught the ferry and drove back to the hotel.  Mac could not stop fingering the beautiful heart around her neck.   Once back at the hotel they went to their room to get ready for dinner.

**SU CASA RESTAURANT**

That night they went to dinner at Su Casa.  Located at the Hyatt Dorado, the sister property down the road from the Cerromar, Su Casa is an oceanfront restaurant full of charm.  Its Hacienda style setting is candlelit with strolling musicians and the lyrical sound of Coquis.  It was the prefect way to spend their last night on the island.

Mac looked magnificent in her black dress, her tan really made her glow, as did her new necklace.  Harm looked so handsome in his suit, the fact that he was tan made his blue eyes stand out.  They ate a very romantic dinner and spent the entire evening sitting at their table looking at each other.  The musician came around and played for them.  They weren't sure of the tune, but it was beautiful.  

They left the restaurant and caught the trolley to take them back to the Cerromar.  They walked through the lobby the looked towards the entrance to the casino.  Mac just shook her head.  They saw the Flamingo Bar and this time Harm shook his head.  

They went to the elevators and rode up to their room.  Without words they changed and crawled into bed.  Again they held each other, kissing and caressing.  Both thinking, they had made the right decision to wait, but it was going to be hard.

The next morning they woke up.  They had breakfast and left for the airport.  Back to reality and work.  


	12. Back to the Daily Grind

**BACK TO THE DAILY GRIND**

Disclaimer:  A lot of wealthy people own these characters and I am not one of them.

Please send me reviews.

=====================================================================================================

Mac and Harm arrived home from their trip to Puerto Rico.  Thankfully the flight was uneventful.  Once again they were upgraded to first class, they weren't wearing uniforms this time, so it must have been because they looked like two people in love.

They picked up Harm's SUV from long-term parking and drove to Mac's.  Harm carried Mac's bags up for her.  It was still early and Mac invited him in.

"Harm, it's going to be so strange not being together tonight."  Mac said.

"It doesn't have to be." Harm said with a smile.

"Harm I thought we covered this on the plane, you are staying at your place and I am staying at mine." Mac said. "For now," she added with a bigger smile.

Mac started walking through her apartment moving the plants back to their correct spots.  "They don't look any worse for wear." She commented looking at her plant.  "Harm would you put my suitcase on the bed please?"  Mac called from the kitchen where she was setting up her African Violets.

"Hey, Mac." Harm called out. "You want to go to McMurphy's and grab a bite to eat?"

"Sounds good to me." Mac replied.

**McMurphy's**

Mac and Harm walked into McMurphy's and right into Gunny and with an unknown woman.  "Sir, Ma'am, welcome back." Gunny said.

"Thanks gunny, but we are out of uniform." Mac said with a smile.  

"So how was Puerto Rico?"  Gunny asked.

Mac and Harm just looked at each other and smiled. "It was good gunny, the case went just fine." Harm replied.

"Gunny, aren't you forgetting something?" Mac asked looking at the woman with him.

"Oh, yes ma'am, Mac.  This is Alisa, my cousin." Gunny replied. 

"Hi Alisa, it's nice to meet you." Mac said shaking her hand. "Call me Mac and this is Harm."

"Hi it's nice to meet both of you.  Did you just get back from Puerto Rico?" Alisa asked.

"Yes, we were sent down there on business."  Mac replied. "It's so beautiful."

"I went there for spring break a few years ago, my friends and I had a blast." Alisa said.  "But speaking of beautiful, that heart is gorgeous." 

"Thank you," Mac said.  "It was a special gift from a special friend." Mac was fingering her heart again and looking at Harm.

"Would that special friend be Harm?" Alisa said looking at Harm.  Mac just smiled and didn't say a word.

"We were going to grab a bite to eat, you guys want to join us?" Harm asked.

"Sure that would be great." Gunny said.

"No, thank you.  We really need to get back home." Alisa cut in.

Mac and Harm went to their table.

"Alisa, why do we have to get home?  We came here to eat." Gunny said.

"Victor, how blind are you?  They want to be alone." Alisa said rolling her eyes.

"What? Them? They were alone all week." Gunny said looking over at Mac and Harm.

"Victor, no wonder you're still single. Pay the bill and let's go." Alisa said.  Gunny paid the tab and they left.

Mac and Harm ate a peaceful dinner.  They spent most of the meal looking at each other smiling.  Once they were finished, Harm went to pay the bill and Mac stopped him.

"Harm let me get this one."  Mac said. "You don't have to pick up every check."

"Mac, I know I don't have to.  I want to." Harm said with a smile leaving cash on the table and getting up.  They walked to their car and drove back to Mac's.

**OUTSIDE MAC'S APARTMENT**

Mac and Harm were sitting outside her apartment building in his SUV.  Harm didn't want Mac to go inside and she didn't want to leave him.

"I guess I should be getting inside, it's going to be a busy day tomorrow." Mac said.

"Yeah, it is." Harm said.  "Mac, these past few days have been great. I don't want to say goodnight."

Mac leaned over and kissed Harm.  "Good night Harm.  I love you," and she got out of the SUV.  

Harm jumped out of the SUV and ran up to Mac.  "Hey, I love you too," he said putting his arms around her and kissing her.

They stood there locked in an embrace; the only thing that broke the kiss was a police light shining at them.  "Is this your car Sir?" The Metro Cop asked.  "You're double parked." 

"I'll move it right away, sorry." Harm called out.  Mac laughed as Harm gave her a quick kiss and left.  He drove him smiling with the taste of Mac on his lips.

**JAG OFFICES**

Mac pulled into the lot at JAG.  She had bag in her car with Harm's clothes in it.  She had no intention of bringing in with her.  The last thing she needed was to answer questions as to why Harm's clothes were in her suitcase.  She wasn't sure herself.  She figured she would give them back to him later on.  

She walked into the offices at 8am.  The bullpen was rustling a bit, most got in around 8:30, Harm usually by 9:06.   She walked to Harriet's desk to see if Harriet had left her a folder of messages and other paperwork like she asked.  Sure enough there was a folder.  Mac picked up the folder and started to walk towards her office.

"Good morning Colonel, lovely tan." Lieutenant Singer said.

"Thank you Lieutenant." Mac said trying to get to her office quickly, she was not in the mood to talk to her, ever.

"Must have been wonderful to find some time for sun tanning while on a case." Singer said in her normal annoying tone.

"Yes it was." Mac said over her shoulder as she closed her office door.  Peace at last, thirty seconds of Singer was more than enough.  She was not going to let anyone especially Singer ruin the good feelings she was having.  

Mac sat at her desk and felt her diamond heart under her uniform.  Knowing it was there even if no one could see it, made her smile.  She sat looking at her messages.  _Later, later, call first, ignore, interesting_, she thought as she looked over the messages.  Just then there was a knock at her door. "Enter."

"Welcome back, Colonel." Harriet said with a smile.  "How was Puerto Rico?"

"Just fine Harriet how's my godson?" Mac asked.

"He's wonderful, happy that his daddy is back.  So how was Puerto Rico?" Harriet asked again.

"Wonderful Harriet turns out Lt. Mediavilla was suffering from guilt.  Harm has the full report." Mac replied.

"Colonel, that's not what I meant." Harriet said with a smile.

Mac smiled and shook her head. "Harriet stop.  How about dinner one night this week?  We have a gift for Little AJ." Mac said.

"Sure Friday night good for you?"  Harriet asked getting up and going to the door.  "Sounds good,' Mac replied.

"Oh and Mac?"  Harriet said as she looked back at her friend. "_WE_ have a gift?"  

Harriet laughed as Mac gave Harriet a look.

It was approaching 9:05; Mac knew that Harm would be in any moment.  Her biggest concern was if she would be able to hide her feelings.  Everyone knew they were a couple, but this trip to Puerto Rico had changed things.  Mac was even more in love with Harm now than before.  She loved this feeling and all that it meant.

True to form Harm walked into the JAG office at 9:06.  "Good morning Harriet.  Here's the Mediavilla file, would you take care of it for me?"

"Good morning Commander. Welcome back.  I'll take care of this right away." Harriet replied taking the file from him.

Harm walked to his office, Lieutenant Singer was right there.  This woman is like a bad cold, always around when you don't want it.

"Good morning Commander, nice tan." Singer said. "You and the Colonel sure caught the sun well."

"Thanks." Harm said as he walked into his office giving Singer a sarcastic smile.  

There was a knock at Harm's door,  "Enter"

"Commander, Tiner said the Admiral would like to see you as soon as you are settled." Harriet said. "Oh, dinner Friday night at our house."

"Thanks Harriet and Friday sounds good." Harm replied.  He went through a few papers on his desk and then went to the Admiral's office.

"Tiner, the Admiral wanted to see me?" Harm asked.

"Yes Sir, go right in." Tiner replied.

"Reporting as ordered Sir." Harm said to the Admiral.

"At ease Commander, nice to see a few days in the sun hasn't made you any later than usual." The Admiral said.

"Sorry Sir, that beltway traffic is murder."  Harm said attempting an excuse.

"Have a seat Rabb.  Good work on the Mediavilla case." The Admiral said.

"Thank you Sir, but I didn't do it alone." Harm replied.

"I know I have already spoken with the Colonel.  I would have spoken to you at the same time had you been here." The Admiral smirked.

"I'll work on it Sir," Harm said knowing full well the Admiral knew he was lying.

"Tiner has a file for you of things that need to be addressed.  If you have any questions let me know." The Admiral said, ignoring Harm's statement of pending punctuality.  

"Thank you sir." Harm replied standing at attention.  "Dismissed, and Commander, welcome back." The Admiral said with a smile.

The rest of the day was spent getting caught up on paperwork, returning phone calls and dealing with the daily grind.

Harriet had asked Sturgis if he and Bobbie would also come for dinner Friday night.  It had been a while since the six had spent the evening together.  They needed a night to kick back and have some fun.

The rest of the week went by quickly.  Since Mac and Harm had been away the week before most of the cases were being handled by Sturgis and Singer.  Which could have been the reason for Sturgis mood that whole week.  Luckily Friday had quickly approached and it was getting close to quitting time.

Everyone got ready to leave and meet at the Roberts' house at 7.  Mac and Harm were actually looking forward to the evening.  While they had not been in trial, it was a busy week and they had not been able to spend much time together.  Also being with their friends gave them the opportunity to be a couple and let their guards down.  Tonight would be fun.


	13. A Night With Friends

**A NIGHT WITH FRIENDS**

Disclaimer: Things haven't changed I am still borrowing these characters.

Please send me reviews – I love the feedback

=====================================================================================================

**ROBERTS' HOME**

Harriet was busying herself in the kitchen while Bud and Little AJ were outside setting up the grill.   It had been a while since the group had gotten together and they were happy to be tonight's hosts.  Even though summer was over, they lucked out and the weather had allowed them to have one final barbeque.

Bobbie and Sturgis were the first to arrive.

"Hey Harriet, how's it going?" Bobbie asked, placing a box on the table.

"Going good.  Oh, what did you bring?" Harriet asked spying the box.

"Dessert!" Bobbie said with a smile.

"Oh, I hope it's chocolate."  Harriet said.  "Sturgis, Bud and Little AJ are out back, why don't you go supervise." 

"Sounds like a plan." Sturgis said as he walked out back.

"So Harriet, any word from Mac on how Puerto Rico was?" Bobbie asked.

"Oh please, if she ever got captured the enemy would get nothing out of her." Harriet said with a chuckle.  "I barely heard how their first date went because we ended up in Hawaii and then everything got so crazy at work.  It's been almost two months and I am still dying to hear all the details.  Now with this recent trip to Puerto Rico, I am just going to bust."   
"Harriet I say we tie her down until she talks." Bobbie said, "Or lock her in the basement again." 

Both women were laughing, as they thought about Harriet's plan of locking Mac and Harm in the basement, which started this whole romance. 

"I don't think I will ever get Mac to go down there again," Harriet said between fits of laughter.  

"Who knows, we may just have to come up with a plan to get her to talk." Bobbie said laughing just as hard. 

"What so funny?" Mac asked as she and Harm walked into the kitchen.

"Nothing, just thinking about events of the past." Bobbie said with a laugh.

"Ahh yes, everyone has returned to the scene of the crime." Harm said giving Harriet and Bobbie hugs.

"So Harriet, need any rags dried tonight?" Mac asked with a sarcastic smile.

"Harm, the guys are all outside.  Take this to them and tell Bud I said to get grilling."  Harriet said handing Harm a tray of steaks and one piece of salmon.

"Mac how was Puerto Rico?"  Bobbie asked with a tell us everything look on her face.

Mac smiled at her friends and pulled down the collar of her shirt to reveal her heart pendant.

"Oh my god!" Harriet yelled.  "That is beautiful."

"Mac, that is gorgeous, where did he find it?" Bobbie asked.

"At a jewelry store in Old San Juan, we were walking down the street and he said lets go in here.  While I was looking at some Lladros, he was looking at necklaces."

"Did you get him anything?" Harriet asked not taking her eyes off of Mac's necklace.

"Yeah, I bought him the Don Quixote figurine by Lladro." Mac said.

"The one where he is sitting in the chair or the one where he is reclined with the book and sword?" Bobbie asked.

"The book and sword." Mac replied.  "They shipped it, it came today but I haven't had a chance to give it to him yet."

"Oh, I have seen that one, it's lovely." Bobbie replied.  

"It reminded me of him for some reason.  The dreamer, working hard, I saw it and knew right away I had to get it for him."  Mac replied.

**OUT IN THE BACKYARD**

"Bud Harriet said to get grilling."  Harm said walking out with the tray.

"Sometimes I wonder who has more rank." Bud chuckled.

"She does, no doubt about it Bud." Sturgis said with a laugh.

As Bud took the tray from Harm Little AJ came running over to his Godfather.  "Uncle Harm come watch me on my slide." Little AJ said pulling on his hand.

"Duty calls," Harm said with a smile. "Ok show me what you've got."  Little AJ performed a series of acrobatics on his slide; feet first, head first, walking down, walking up.  He turned to Harm, "Uncle Harm you go now."

"Hey kiddo, I think I'll just watch this time." Harm replied.

"No, I show you it's easy, don't be scar-red." Little AJ encouraged.

What could Harm do? How could he deny a request from Little AJ? Carefully, Harm climbed up the ladder after Little AJ.  They sat together and slid down.  You could hear Little AJ's laughter and he begged "Again."  And again they went.

**THE KITCHEN**

"Mac, come take a look at this." Bobbie called from the window.  Mac walked over to the window and saw Harm playing with Little AJ.  Watching him made her smile and think about what the future might hold.  Maybe one day they would have their friends over to their home and Harm would be playing with their son.

"What's the smile for Mac?" Harriet asked.

"Nothing, I don't know when I become such a dreamer." Mac replied turning back to the kitchen and picking up the salad bowl.

"Oh I do.  I think it was about a month or so ago." Bobbie said, "What do you think Harriet?"

"I think it was even before that."  Harriet replied.

Just then the men walked in.  "Dinner is served." Bud said.  The group sat down and ate.  They talked about the coming week, cases, politics, Hawaii and just about everything else.  After dessert and coffee it was time to leave.  

**MAC'S APARTMENT**

Harm drove Mac home, "Harm why don't you come up for a bit." Mac said.

"Already planned to," Harm said with a smile.

Harm parked and they went to Mac's apartment.  Mac threw her stuff on the chair and went to check her machine.  Harm sat on the couch.

The first message was from Little AJ, that he had made before he went to bed, thanking her for all his souvenirs and gifts. He is such a cutie pie, Mac thought.

The next message was from Chloe:  "Hey Mac, it's me. Guess you aren't there, bet you're out with Harm.  Haven't talked to you since you went to Puerto Rico.  So did you guys get engaged or anything? I bet Harm is there right now listening to this with…" the machine cut her off.   

The third message: "Hey the machine cut me off, as I was saying I bet Harm is there right now listening to this with you.  Hi Harm.  Anyways, the weekend is here and I am so glad.  Give me a call. Love you."

Mac erased the messages, picked up the box from Bared's and sat next to Harm.

"Chloe says hi." Mac said.  "Yeah I heard, so are you going to tell her we didn't get engaged or anything?" Harm said with a laugh.  "That's my little sister, the one with the mouth." Mac said laughing.

Mac was smiling and fidgeting.  "What's in the box Mac?" Harm asked.

"Just a little something I picked up for you." Mac said handing the box to Harm.

"Bared's? When did you do this?" Harm asked with a curious smile. 

"Well open it." Mac urged.

Harm carefully opened the box and lifted the inner box out.  He opened this and looked at the figurine.  "Mac, this is incredible.  It's Don Quixote."

"I know Harm," Mac laughed.  "You're my knight slaying and chasing dragons and windmills.  Do you like it?"

"Mac I love it, thank you.  I can't believe you did this." Harm said putting the figurine down and taking Mac in his arms.  They kissed a little, hugged a little and then Harm knew it was time to go. Mac walked Harm to the door.

"See you tomorrow?" Harm asked.

"Sure, I was just going to do laundry and run some errands.  Care you join me?" Mac replied.

Harm kissed her again, "See you at 9." He said and he left.

Mac smiled to herself, _I am so lucky_, and she got ready for bed.


	14. Harm's New Assignment

**HARM'S NEW ASSIGNMENT**

Disclaimer:  You got it I don't own them

Note:  Just a little funny of sorts

Please review

=====================================================================================================

Mac and Harm had a nice weekend, running errands and doing laundry.  The weekend went rather quickly as did the week, it was already Wednesday.

** JAG OFFICES - 9am**

"Commander, do you think that you could show up on time just once?" The Admiral asked.

"Sir, I will try harder in the future."  Harm replied knowing full well trying and accomplishing were not the same.

"Would it help if I bought you an alarm clock?"  The Admiral asked in a sarcastic manner.

"Sir?" Harm just looked at him, he wasn't sure why the Admiral had chosen today to pick on Harm for his tardiness.

Just then there was a knock on the Admiral's door, "You wanted to see me Sir?"  Mac asked. 

"Colonel MacKenzie, right on time." The Admiral said taking a dig at Harm.  "I have an assignment for you.  There is a big case coming up and I want to ensure that Rabb doesn't get into any trouble. Therefore, you will be responsible for him."

"Sir, what's the case?"  Mac asked, she had not heard of anything major pending.

"Yeoman Kevin O'Donnell has been brought up on charges for slacking off while on duty.  He was too busy reading Playboy Magazine to notice a group of kids toilet papering the base BX."  The Admiral said with a smile.

Harm just looked at the Admiral, he wasn't serious.  Mac used all the strength she had to stifle a laugh.  "Sir, you aren't serious?"  Harm asked.

"Oh, I am more than serious.  By the way Commander, Lt. Roberts will be handling the investigation of Yeoman O'Donnell.  You will be dealing with the culprits; they are all sons of naval personnel."

"Sir, why are we handling this? Isn't this something for their parents to handle?"  Harm asked.

"Oh, it was Commander, but when I heard what happened, I knew immediately this was a job for you.  It shouldn't take you more than a day." The Admiral said holding in his pleasure at the thought of Harm dealing with a bunch of kids.

"Excuse me Sir, I fully understand my duties, may I please be dismissed." Mac asked trying to keep a straight face.

"Granted, Colonel." The Admiral said as he winked at Mac.  Mac walked out of the Admiral's office.  As soon as the door closed behind her, they could hear her laughter.

"Rabb, you and the Colonel can take a ride down to Norfolk and get this settled," said the Admiral.

"But Sir," Harm pleaded. "Dismissed Commander," the Admiral said not letting him finish.

**MAC'S OFFICE**

Mac was sitting at her desk with the door open.  She purposely kept it open, she knew that Harm would be over soon and she wanted to keep an eye out to prepare herself.

"Nice Mac, thanks for the help." Harm said.

"Sorry flyboy, you walked into this one.  Try being on time." Mac said trying not to laugh.

"So what time do you want to leave in the morning?" Harm asked.

"Let's go now, it's only 10am.  We can be there by 3.  The kids will be out of school by then."  Mac said.

"I can't believe this is happening."  Harm said plopping into a chair.

"Don't sit Harm, let's go."  Mac said.

**Norfolk, VA - 3:30pm**

Mac and Harm pulled up in front of the first culprit home on the list. 

"Mrs. Langdon?  I am Commander Rabb, I was sent here to speak with your son Tommy regarding the toilet paper incident."  Harm said while thinking 'Am I really doing this?'

"Hello, Commander and you must be Colonel MacKenzie.  Admiral Chegwidden called and told me you would be coming."  Mrs. Langdon replied.  "The boys are all assembled in the living room."

Mac and Harm walked into the living room.  The group of boys were all sitting quietly looking down at the floor.  "Boys, this is Commander Rabb and Colonel MacKenzie, they are here to speak with you.  I expect you all to give them your undivided attention and respect."

The boys looked up at Mac and Harm.  Actually they were all looking at Mac.  Harm noticed this and decided to get their attention, "Gentlemen," he said.  "Would someone like to tell me why you thought it was necessary to decorate the BX with toilet paper?" 

The boys just sat there, not wanting to answer.  Harm then turned to Mac, "Colonel would you excuse us for a moment?" 

"Yes Commander, I will be in the other room."  Mac said sounding very official and she went to the kitchen to join Mrs. Langdon.

Harm sat down on a chair, "Ok guys, the marine's gone.  Listen, I know about having fun, but she's a marine, she doesn't see it that way.  Marines don't have fun.  I think us guys should just talk this out and come up a punishment to match the crime." 

The boys still looked at Harm, none of them looked as though they were about to speak.  "Guys help me out here, you do not want a marine deciding your punishment. Trust me on this, she'll recommend a week in basic." 

"Sir we were just clowning around."  Tommy Langdon said.  

"You couldn't think of anything else to do?"  Harm asked.

"Well Sir, every year the seniors do something, everything else has been done." Harm had to hold his laughter back; he remembered his Academy days with Jack.

Harm just nodded at them.  "Well boys, I think a written letter of apology, a sincere one, should be written to the base commander and I think that each day after school for the rest of the week it might do you all some good to help clean up the mess you've made.  Oh and no plans for this weekend, I believe the grounds need maintaining."

The boys groaned, but they also realized it was better than boot camp for a week.

"Send me a copy of the letter when it's ready," Harm said handing them a business card.  "I think that will be all."  Harm walked out of the living room and into the kitchen.  He had a big smile on his face.  Mac and Mrs. Langdon were sitting at the table talking, when Harm walked in.

"Well?" Mac asked. 

"They are going to write a letter of apology and spend the rest of this week cleaning up.  Oh and this weekend, they will be working on beautifying the base.  It was a senior prank." Harm said with a smile.

"I appreciate you taking the time to come down here and talk to them." Mrs. Langdon said.  "It's been tough, most of their fathers have been away for the last six months." 

"Well I am glad we could get this taken care of." Mac said. 

"We? Colonel?" Harm asked with a raised eyebrow.  Mac just shot Harm a playful look.  They said goodbye to Mrs. Langdon and left.

**MAC'S APARTMENT- 8 PM**

"Mac, are you going to talk to me?" Harm asked very innocently.  She had not said a word to Harm since he told her what he had said to the boys.  It was a very long car ride.

"NO!" Mac replied.

"Mac… Honey… Sweetheart."  Harm said. "Come one it was a joke."

"Who are you calling honey sweetheart? I cannot believe you." Mac said.

"Mac, IT WAS A JOKE!" Harm repeated.

"Harm telling a bunch of 17 year old boys that I want to throw them into boot camp is not funny.  They must think I am some crazy jarhead. That is not what the Corps is about!" Mac yelled.

"But you're a beautiful jarhead."  Harm said thinking a compliment would soften Mac up and stop her from being angry with him.

"Harmon Rabb, is that all you see?" Mac was fuming.

_Oh lord what did I say now?_ Harm wondered.  "Mac all I meant was…" Harm was trying to come up with something.

"Harm do me a favor, go home. NOW! Before this jarhead, slams your head into a brick wall."  Mac said as she opened the door.

Harm realized he was not going to win this one.  He gave Mac a pouty look, "Still love me?" 

"GO SQUID!" Mac yelled.  Harm walked out the door and Mac flipped it shut.  Once Mac was alone, she smiled; _it was a little funny_ she thought.

Harm drove home, _"You're in deep trouble now Rabb, smart, real smart."_  


	15. The Next Morning

**THE NEXT MORNING**

DISCLAIMER: Thank you to TPTB for not suing me over my fantasies.

Author's note: My odd humor has gotten the best of me.

Please send me reviews

=====================================================================================================

**THAT NIGHT**

Harm walked into his apartment, he noticed the light on his answering machine blinking.  Mac called; he thought with a smile.  He played the message it was his mother.  He listened to his Mother ramble about something and hoped there would be another message.  When the annoying voice said "END OF NEW MESSAGES" Harm hung his head.  He realized he was in trouble.  It was a joke, why was she getting so angry?  

Harm started pacing around his apartment, he thought about calling Mac and even picked up the phone a few times.  He got as close as six numbers and hung up before he hit the seventh.  "I'll let her cool down and talk to her tomorrow."  Harm climbed into bed and went to sleep.

**JAG OFFICES**

Mac got into work at 7:39; the office was empty, she went and made a pot of coffee fixed a cup and then returned to her office. At 7:56 she realized she needed some files and went out to the bullpen.  Harriet was already in pushing papers around her desk.

"Morning Harriet," Mac said no need to push her mood on anyone. 

"You think?" Harriet snapped back in a very un-Harriet tone. 

"Harriet is everything ok?" Mac asked, she had never seen Harriet like this.

"I'm sorry Ma'am, everything is fine."  Harriet replied.

Looking at Harriet's face Mac realized everything was not fine.  "Harriet my office." Mac said.

"Harriet what's wrong?" Mac asked her friend.

"Mac, just tell me something. Will men ever get a clue and will any of us live long enough to see it happen?" Harriet said.

"Harriet what happened?"  Mac asked in total shock.

"Last night I was getting Little AJ ready for bed.  I asked Bud if he would mind clearing the table.  It's simple pick the dishes up off the table, scrape the food off them and put them in the dishwasher.  A monkey could do it, but I happen to be married to Bud."

"Harriet!" Mac said trying not to laugh.

"I get Little AJ tucked in and go back to the kitchen, Bud is sitting at the table reading the paper and all the dishes are piled up on the counter. And he wonders why I am upset."  Harriet continued. "I am pregnant in a few more months I am going to need a lot more help, and his idea of helping is going to kill me."

"Harriet, I don't know what to say." Mac replied.  Just then she noticed activity in the bullpen.  "Let's have lunch today too many people around to talk now." 

"Thank you Ma'am" Harriet said she was standing in the doorway now and knew it was time for rank recognition.

**FAIRVIEW PARK FLORIST - FALLS CHURCH, VA**

"Yes a dozen red roses.  Sent to her office on Capitol Hill."  Sturgis said.  

"What time would you like them delivered sir?" The clerk asked.

"Around 11, I guess." Sturgis shrugged.

"Morning Sturgis," Harm said.

"Harm what are you doing here?" Sturgis asked surprised.

"What are you doing here?" Harm shot back.

"Well," Sturgis said biting his lip.  "Exactly." Harm replied.

"Here's your receipt Sir, we will have those delivered," the clerk said.  She then turned to Harm. "May I help you Sir?" she asked.  "I'll have whatever he had, send it to this address." Harm said taking out a business card.  

"Would you like to attach a card with that Sir?" she asked. 

"Yeah I would." Harm said taking a card from the pile.

"Hello Sirs." It was Bud.

"Not you too Bud?" Sturgis said with a laugh.

"Must have been a full moon last night." Harm said shaking his head.

"I don't know Sir, one minute I'm reading the paper the next thing I know Harriet is mad at me." Bud replied in a helpless tone.

"Excuse me miss?" Harm said, "Make that one more arrangement."

The three men walked out of the florist, not sure what they had done that was so wrong and each hoping that the flowers would make it all better.

**JAG OFFICES**

They walked into the bullpen and saw Mac and Harriet standing there reviewing a file.  The look that both women shot across the room was so cold even Sturgis felt the chill.

All three men decided to play it safe and walked directly to their offices not saying a word.  Naturally none of this escaped anyone, true to form, Lt. Singer could not resist an opportunity to open her mouth. 

"Looks like there is trouble in Paradise." Singer said to Gunny.  Gunny just looked at Singer, did this woman ever know when to keep her mouth shut?

The morning went along.  Everybody doing their job yet the silence and the tension in their air was unbearable.  Even the Admiral noticed it during the morning run down.  There was none of the usual banter and the conference table looked like a battle of the sexes competition with the men on one side and the women on the other.

Lunchtime neared and Mac and Harriet got ready to go out and grab a bite to eat.  As they were waiting for the elevator, they could feel Harm and Bud looking at them.  "I am not turning around," Mac said.  

"Not unless it's to give them a proper salute. Harriet added waving her fingers, which made them both laugh.

Just as they were about to step into the elevator, Bobbie Latham stepped out holding a vase of roses.  "Bobbie, what are you doing here?" Harriet asked.

"Returning these." Bobbie replied pointing to the vase. "Just wait a second and see what's coming up in the next car." 

No sooner did she say that but the other door opened and a deliveryman carrying two vases of roses stepped off.  "Excuse me Sir who are those for?" Mac asked.

"A Sarah MacKenzie and a Harriet Sims," he replied.

"That's us we'll take them." Mac said.  The deliveryman handed the vases to Mac and Harriet.  They put the vases down on the bench and each read the card.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me." Mac said.

"He isn't serious?" Harriet said.

"Don't even get me started." Bobbie added.

The three women armed with their vases walked into the bullpen.  Harm, Bud and Sturgis were all standing there with smiles.  The flowers had been delivered and they would be forgiven.  Where they wrong.

"Turner" Bobbie called. "Nice try bubble head, why not send them to that waitress?" She handed the flowers back to him.

"Oh, Harm," Mac called sweetly, "A rose by any other name would still be sending teenage boys to boot camp." She thrust the flowers back at him.

Harriet stood there looking at Bud; you could see the anger boiling in her face.  She just looked at her husband, "Oh go buy some bananas." She gave the flowers back to Bud.

The three women turned and walked out leaving the men completely stunned holding their vases.  The Admiral was witness to all that had just transpired.

"I'd like to see the three _flower girls_ in my office! NOW!" He bellowed.

**THE ADMIRALS OFFICE**

"Any of you l_adies_ care to tell me what the hell is going on?" He asked looking at Harm, Sturgis and Bud.  "I'm confused is this the JAG office or the set of As The World Turns?" 

"Sir, I think if you just let me explain…" Harm began.

"Rabb, I don't want to hear it.  I thought I made myself clear.  Personal problems stay out of here.  Roberts, never fight with a pregnant woman. Oh and Turner, good job bringing in Capitol Hill.  Whatever the problems are, fix them, solve them, apologize.  I don't care what you do; just get it out of my offices.  Dismissed." The Admiral said, inside he wasn't sure if it was anger he felt or pity for his three officers, they were fighting losing battles.

**JAG COURTYARD**

"Did you see their faces?" Mac asked, "They were in complete shock."

"I am surprised at them.  I wonder if they planned it?" Harriet asked.

"No, Harriet they didn't plan it.  They are men they all think the same." Bobbie said.

"Bobbie what happened between you and Sturgis?" Harriet asked.

"Last night we were at this restaurant, and this little waitress was flirting with him.  Don't get me wrong, I don't mind if a woman flirts with him, but he didn't need to flirt back with such force.  I think he forgot I was there." Bobbie answered.  "What about you two? What's going on?"

"Well, Harm put his mouth in motion before his brain was in gear." Mac replied.

"Bud just didn't, well Bud was being Bud. He's not being helpful." Harriet said.

The friends ate their lunch and discussed how long they were going to make their men suffer.  "I think they should have to prove they are sorry and not with flowers." Harriet said.

"I agree Harriet, they need to be just a little creative." Bobbie said.

"We are talking about lawyers here.  Creative in court yes, but anywhere else?" Mac said with a laugh. "Who knows?"

They returned to their offices and completed their day.  The men made a point to steer clear of them.  Which was the smartest thing any of them had done thus far.

That night, Harm and Mac each went to their own apartments; as did Sturgis and it was also a very quiet night at the Roberts' home.

The next day was Friday and then the weekend.  This was not going to be pretty.  


	16. Apologies

**THE APOLOGIES**

DISCLAIMERS: I don't own these characters and the song Buttercup is by the Foundations.  

AUTHOR'S NOTE: My odd sense of humor has run amok as I ended this series. Forgive me I hope you guys laugh too.  

Please read and give me your opinions

=====================================================================================================

**JAG OFFICES**

Gunny was a bit surprised that the fights had lasted into the next day.  It was evident by the haggard looks on their faces, that no one had had a good night. 

Gunny felt bad for all of them.  Mac and Harm looked so happy at McMurphy's the other night and now that he had seen the flower incident he wondered how long they would be arguing. Bud and Harriet were still not speaking which made his job more difficult. 

Even the Admiral was in a foul mood, his staff had taken the arguing outside but he knew they were still upset with each other.  He was not going to get involved, but he felt bad for all of them.  

Actually as Gunny surveyed the office the only person who seemed to be enjoying this was Singer.  Unlike the rest of the staff who hated to see this group upset, she looked at it as a stepping stone, but she looked at everything as a stepping stone.

Luckily it was Friday and there was no court today.  The last thing that anyone needed was for Mac and Harm to go up against each other in court.  And any defendant that had Sturgis or Bud defending or prosecuting them was most definitely doomed.

Things weren't going much better on the Hill.  Bobbie's staff and aides kept their distance.  They had no idea what was going on, and those roses that were delivered yesterday really set her off.  Thank goodness there was no voting today.

The six of them along with their friends, who were commiserating, just got through the day.  No one went out to lunch no one spoke.  It was an eerie day at JAG; the one good thing was that things could only get better.

Harm, Sturgis and Bud had been emailing each other all morning.  At lunch they went out and when they came back the emailing continued.  Around three the set their plan into action, they had no clue if it would work, but they had to try.

**STURGIS' OFFICE**

Sturgis looked at his phone, it was now or never.

"Congresswoman Latham's Office, Sheryl speaking." The aide answered the phone.

"Sheryl, its Commander Turner, is she available." Sturgis said and then added "Please."

"One moment Commander." Sheryl said placing him on hold.

"What is it Sturgis?"  Bobbie wasn't angry just not in the mood to talk.

"Bobbie, please meet me at McMurphy's tonight at 7." Sturgis pleaded.

"Why do I want to do that?" Bobbie asked.

"Bobbie, just meet me." Sturgis was not one to beg, but at this point it was not beneath him.

"Ok Sturgis, I'll meet you there."  Bobbie said and she hung up the phone, she was happy he called, it had only been one day but she missed him.

**MAC'S OFFICE**

Mac was sitting at her desk; she was going on hour 7 of the most unproductive day she had ever experienced.  Maybe she was too hard on Harm the other day.  She had no idea why it had set her off the way it did, but it had.  She decided she would give him a call over the weekend.   Harm then knocked on her door; she could see his figure through the blinds.  Maybe she didn't have to wait until the weekend.  Then she decided she would forgive him when she was ready not when he asked for forgiveness.

"Enter." Mac called out.

"Hey Mac, I was thinking."  Harm said,

"That's refreshing you should try it more often." Mac said dripping in sarcasm.

_Why does this woman do this to me?_ Harm wondered.  "Mac, lets meet tonight at McMurphy's at 7." 

"Harm I have to wash my hair tonight." It was the only thing she could think of and it sounded stupid as it came out of her mouth.

"Mac, come on.  Just meet me at 7."  Harm had this little boy look which Mac was finding very hard to resist.

"Fine Harm I will meet you there at 7." Mac said.  Harm flashed her his trademark smile and left the office.

**BUD'S OFFICE**

"You needed to see me Lieutenant?"  Harriet asked.

"Honey, I've cleared it with Tiner and he said he would watch AJ tonight.  Let's go to McMurphy's." Bud asked.

"Lieutenant, I have things to do tonight." Harriet replied.

"Harriet please, let's go out and just relax."  Bud begged.

"Fine."  Harriet was too tired to debate this.

**MCMURPHY'S TAVERN-7PM**

Harriet walked in and saw Bobbie sitting at the bar.  "Hey Bobbie."  She said.

"Harriet, have you seen Sturgis he called and asked me to meet him here." Bobbie said.

"I just got here myself, Bud dropped me off and said he was going to find a parking space." Harriet said taking the stool next to Bobbie.  "Sprite please." She said to the bartender.  "He was adamant that we come here tonight." 

The door opened and they both turned to see who was entering, it was Mac.  "Hi you two."  Mac said.  "Here for the 7 o'clock meeting?"

"You too Mac?" Bobbie asked.  

"Yep, I'm curious.  Have you seen Harm?"  Mac asked. "Club soda please," she said to the bartender.

"No, haven't seen Sturgis either and Bud went to park the car." Bobbie said.

Just then the door opened again.  "Hello ladies, I see this is the place to be tonight."  The Admiral said with a big smile.  

"It is for us, we just have no idea where our worse halves are right now." Mac said smiling.

"They'll be here." The Admiral said. "They told all of us to be here."  Walking in behind the Admiral was most of the JAG crew.

"I am getting a funny felling about this." Bobbie said.

"Now Bobbie, how bad could it be?" Harriet asked.

"Harriet we are talking about Harm, Bud and Sturgis.  Do you really want an answer to that question?" Mac said.

The three friends sat there no knowing want to think and fearing anything that did pop into their heads.  

Suddenly the house lights in the tavern went down and the stage lights went up.

"Ladies and Gentleman, McMurphy's is proud to present in their one and only appearance THE SQUIDETTES."

Mac, Harriet and Bobbie just looked at each other.  They all had terror on their faces.  It couldn't be.  Moving towards the stage area they saw it.  Before them were Harm, Bud and Sturgis; dressed in the most hideous 70's style women's clothing holding microphones.  Oh my God, was all they could think.  When they looked at them, these men that they loved they wanted to run and hide.

Harm was wearing a red velvet mini halter dress.  It was trimmed in a leopard print with matching full-length gloves. He had on a chin length pink shag style wig and matching leopard print go-go boots. How Harm put his big frame into this tiny dress was a mystery.  Mac hoped that Harm would not bend over.  She didn't know if she should cry or laugh.

Harriet was in complete shock.  She looked at Bud, the father of her son and another on the way.  What was he thinking? Flared pants were not for him. They were hot pink with a floral design on the flare parts, and his platform shoes were hot pink as well.  He was wearing a floral print tank top and a pair of hot pink sunglasses.  He was also wearing a long black wig that looked like something out of the Cher collection.  Harriet just shook her head.

Bobbie tried to turn and run.  The rest of the JAG team surrounded her so she could not move.  She looked at Sturgis.  He was dressed in a velvet blue mini skirt that was low riding and a matching top that stopped just below the chest with long flowing sleeves.  His mid section was exposed and he also had on go-go boots.  On his head he wore an Angela Davis style wig.  Bobbie could hear it now; _I would like to yield my time to the Congresswoman from Detroit so she can tell us about her drag queen boyfriend.  _

Before they could process another thought the music started playing and it was the Foundations song, Buttercup, but the words were different.  

**_Bud sings:_**

**_Please don't yell at me  (yell at me) Harriet, baby_**

**_I know I let you down (let you down) and left you a mound_**

**_And then worst of all (worst of all) I didn't do the dishes_**

**_When I said I would (said I would) but please love me still_**

**_I need you (I need you) you the mom of my baby_**

**_You know I have love in my heart_**

**_So forgive me (forgive me) Harriet, don't break my heart_**

**_Harm sings:_**

**_"You're a marine and you win ", I've told you time and again_**

**_I think you're great, I make a joke and then (bah-dah-dah)_**

**_You threw me out the door, I can't take any more_**

**_I was a dope.I let you down again_**

**_(Hey, hey, hey!) Baby, Baby, please try to find_**

**_(Hey, hey, hey!) Some forgiveness and then still be mine_**

**_(Hey, hey, hey!) I'll be home_**

**_Mac please pick up the phone, remember I love you_**

**_Ooo-oo-ooo, ooo-oo-ooo_**

**_Sturgis sings:_**

**_Why don't you trust me (trust me) Bobbie Baby,_**

**_I'd never let you down (let you down) or mess around_**

**_And most of all (most of all) that waitress is nothing_**

**_When compared to you (compared to you) please love me still_**

**_I need you (I need you) more than anyone, darlin'_**

**_You know that I have from the start_**

**_So forgive me (forgive me) Bobbie, don't break my heart_**

**_The Men Together:_**

**_We tried to be coy and to send you flowers you'd adore_**

**_But then you just said no (bah-dah-dah)_**

**_You know my love is so true; I'm attracted to you all the more_**

**_Oh and I need you so_**

**_(Hey, hey, hey!) Baby, baby, try to find_**

**_(Hey, hey, hey!) A little time and this apology of mine_**

**_(Hey, hey, hey!) Take me home_**

**_Don't wanna be alone, wanna be with you_**

**_Ooo-oo-ooo, ooo-oo-ooo_**

**_Why don't you forgive us (forgive us) Buttercup, baby_**

**_Don't mean to let you down (let you down) we just joke around_**

**_And then worst of all (worst of all) we've messed it up, baby_**

**_Please say you will (say you will) oh love us still_**

**_We need you (we need you) more than anyone, darlin'_**

**_You know we have love in our heart_**

**_So forgive us (forgive us) Buttercups, don't break our hearts_**

There was hooting and hollering coming from the JAG group as well as other patrons.  

"Did they just do what I think they did?" Harriet asked laughing.

"I don't believe it. They just made fools out of themselves for us." Mac said doubling over with laughter.

"How can we stay mad at that?" Bobbie said with tears coming down from her laughs.

Harm, Sturgis and Bud disappeared off the stage a few moments later they were with the group dressed in more modern _male_ attire.

Harm walked over to Mac and kissed her. "I'm sorry for not thinking Mac. I love you. You know you I don't think of you as a beautiful woman."  Harm said.

"Flyboy, I know that came out wrong." Mac laughed, "and I love you too."

"Am I forgiven?" Harm asked. "Yes Harm."

"Bobbie? There is no one but you." Sturgis said.

"Sturgis, you really are something else." Bobbie said as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Buttercup?" Bud said sweetly.  "I'm so sorry, I will be more helpful. I promise, I love you Harriet. Please love me again."

"Oh Bud, I never stopped loving you." Harriet said kissing him.

All was right in the world of JAG.  The Admiral stood there looking at his team smiling.  Who knew what the future held for anyone.

TO BE CONTINUED IN THE NEXT SERIES


End file.
